To Handle with Kid Gloves
by Deaths-Radiant-Flower
Summary: Where Light is a Wammy with a secret past, a cutting habit and a hate for his long time roommate, L.-Still suck at summaries! Warnings: kinda depressing, but things will smooth out! Cutting, possible YAOI... Yeah that's all!
1. Labels

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note... Never have and I never will...its quite sad...**

**To Handle with Kid Gloves**

**Chapter 1: Labels**

**...**

_-To Handle with Kid Gloves means to treat very gently._

Life was all about the ups and downs, the good and the bad, the rich and the poor, the smart and the dumb, the socially accepted and the socially rejected. The normal and the freaks. The virgin and the whore, the gentleman and the play boy. We all get labeled, even when we don't want to be.

We're put into different groups with different people, all because we 'fit' in with that group when in reality we could never fit in. it could be true that people alike are more likely to get along, but that is rare. Not everybody enjoys being in the same group with people just like you. No. it would be utterly dull.

But this is how life works. There is nothing we can do about it. Well there is, but nobody cares to even try. We all hide away to fit in with society, to do what society says and to make _society_ happy. But are we ourselves happy? No. We're not. We're miserable on the inside. But we put up a happy front to keep from others knowing about our pain.

…

-12 o'clock midnight

_One slash. '_Why can't anyone else see that I'm in pain? Why does it hurt so much?'

-12:02

_Three slashes. '_Why am I so alone? Am I hated that much?'

-12:05

_Nine slashes. One, soft, laugh. _He stood there, alone and sad, yet smiling. Sickened by the blood oozing down his arm. Sickened by his _life_. Darkness engulfed the room, with a dead silence that left him no choice but to think about his pain. But tomorrow would be different, wouldn't it? He'd be happy, smiling and laughing.

But for what? He wasn't going to be really happy, everything was a lie. Something he knew all too well. But it wasn't like they would ever know. He wouldn't let them. He wouldn't let anybody. Nobody needed to know about his pain. It was something that he'd keep to himself.

Not that anybody would really care about his pain anyway. He was nothing to them, he never was and he never will be. It was something that he had no control over but something he wished wasn't true. But he knew that he'd never get what he wished for. Life didn't work like that, at least not for him anyway.

In his life he wasn't meant to be happy. He wasn't supposed to be showed kindness. He was supposed to be treated like the dirt, like the trash you find at the corner of the roads. He was supposed to be unhappy. And he was supposed to be hated by others.

He shouldn't be allowed to breath in the fresh air. He was supposed to suffocate. Suffocate on his sins. Suffocate on the hate. Just…suffocate.

**(Light's POV)**

After cleaning up my arm and the mess, I put on a long sleeve sleeping shirt, knowing that it would hide the freshly made cuts. I could still feel the sting that came with each cut. It felt almost like a zinging on my arm, a buzzing feeling. At first I only did this to test it, but once I started cutting, I could never stop. So every night, well morning, I cut. Nobody is ever awake at this time so I'd never get caught.

Not that anybody would care anyway.

I make my way out of my bathroom and walk up to my shared room. I was grateful that my roommate, L or Ryuzaki which ever you wanted to call him, wasn't here at Wammy's at the moment but he would be returning later today. Which was a pain for me. I didn't really like him and he definitely didn't like me.

It was horrible being his roommate but Wammy refused to change our rooming. I guess he won't change it because I and Ryuzaki have been roommates for at least four years. Basically since I was 12 and when he was 14. We weren't always enemies though. We used to be friends, but something happened and we just… hated each other afterwards.

I don't know what happened. All I know is that something had happened and I had just loathed him afterwards. Maybe it was because he was the smartest between us. He was actually the smartest in the whole of Wammy's house, and I was a close second, but I would never actually be jealous or angered by this... The top five of Wammy's house stayed on one floor with Wammy of course.

I hated it though. L and the others were all emotionless bastards; okay not like I wasn't one myself, but they were worse than me. Okay maybe not Matt. He displayed more than all of us did. He was just a happy-go-lucky type of guy though. Unlike me.

I was a sad excuse for a human being and I had been told this many times. So many times I've actually lost count. And not only did I get those exact words but much worse, and with each bad word sprouted at me came a beating. So many times have I had to sit with a broken nose, a broken wrist, a chipped collar bone and a broken leg. And then there were all the bruises, the cuts and the scars.

Of course when you have to deal with getting beating on a daily bases, having words like that thrown at you on a daily bases, you get used to the pain. You get used to the mental trauma. You get used to all the things you shouldn't be used to. Not like anybody cares anyway. They're too busy thinking about themselves to even care about you and your pain.

I walk up to my bed and climb under the covers, hiding myself from the world.

Hiding from my pain.

_A/N:_

_So, hi there! This is just the first chapter! Kinda short but the next chap should be long! Hopefully! Anyway... So how was the first chap? Boring? Stupid? _

_Should I continue? _

_Le gasp* I nearly forgot! I want to thank my buddy Xenj for helping me out with this chap! Your help was really appreciated!_

_Reviews are very much welcomed! They fuel the brain by the way!(Not really but I'd like to thinkso...) _

_Bye!_


	2. Fake as a barbie

**Disclaimer: No, don't own Death Note, but I do own this story! **

**To Handle with Kid Gloves**

**Chapter 2: Fake as a barbie**

…

**(Light's POV)**

When I had woken up this morning, it was to the stinging of my arm and the sound of movement in the room. Ryuzaki had come back earlier than I had expected he would, but it wasn't like I really cared though. I could care less if he was there or not.

"Light-kun, Wammy is looking for you" I heard the raven call out, though I paid no attention towards him and grabbed a change of clothes and head for the bathroom that I was forced to share with the scruffy haired teen.

After putting on a white long sleeved sweater and faded black jeans, brushing my teeth and combing my hair, I exit the bathroom, making sure to throw my previous clothes in the wash bucket, and re-entered my room. "I see someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Ryuzaki mumbled as I made my way to the door. "Seeing your face so early in the morning put me off" I say rudely before putting my shoes on and exiting the room. I didn't have time to deal with him.

When out the room I take a deep breath, keeping it in for a few seconds before letting it out and walk to Wammy's office. I didn't know why but being in the presence of Ryuzaki was always suffocating. Like I was being strangled. I guess I hated him so much that it hurt to be in the same room as him.

Walking down the corridor I notice a small figure up ahead. I squint my eyes to get a better look at who the person was. White hair, small form and wearing oversized white pyjamas. It was Near, the third most smartest at Wammy's, just below me, and he was only nine.

Putting on a fake smile I walk up to the small boy and crouch down to his level. "Good morning, Near" I say cheerfully, ruffling the mop of white fluff. "Senpai" he greets with a nod, and I smile at him. "What are you building today?" I ask with fake enthusiasm, receiving a nonchalant shrug from the albino looking kid.

"I was thinking of doing a replica of the Leaning tower of Pisa" he says casually and I nod my head. "Show me when you're done!" I command and he nods his head. I get up and continue my walk, making sure to pop in by Matt and Mello's room before I actually went to Wammy.

I knock on the door and not even two seconds later is it opened by an excited looking Matt. "Morning Senpai!" he says excitedly and I chuckle, a fake chuckle mind you. I didn't really like these kids but it was the top two at Wammy's job to make sure that the lowers were in good shape and studying hard to surpass us.

I didn't really care though, if they surpassed me or for them. "Why so excited, Matt?" I ask the younger kid and he only smiles widely before running past me and down the corridor screaming loudly about something I couldn't really tell. 'Maybe he stole Mello's chocolate again, how that excites him is beneath me'

I close the door in front of me and continue my walk to Wammy's office. I wasn't going to stay mainly because if Mello was in a mood that it would definitely be the death of me.

Not that I was afraid of dying though. I actually invited it with open arms. Death would be peaceful for me. Death would be my escape from this world, from all this pain… from everything. It was so easy to take my own life, so easy to slice my blade down my wrist, leaving me to bleed out. There were many ways I could do it, but each attempt failed.

Each and every single attempt failed because I was too coward to end my own life.

I stop in front of Wammy's door and knock softly. "Come in" came the old voice of Wammy. I opened the door slowly and enter the room. "Ryuzaki-senpai said you were asking for me" I say in a soft tone as I stop in front of the old man's desk. I hated using the word 'senpai', but I was at a lower level than Ryuzaki and I had to use senpai when I refer to him. Just like anybody at a lower level than me, calls me their senpai. But all in all Ryuzaki was top dog at school and I was just a measly second.

Not that I really cared though. I could honestly care less if I was at the bottom. I mean it wasn't as if my academic status really affected the way people see me. I know they still hate me and I'm fine with that.

I don't need them anyway.

"Light, Miss. Baizley has informed me about you're lack of concentration during some of her lessons. She isn't mad but she is worried and so am I. So what's wrong?" the old man asks with a hint of worry in his tone. "Nothing is wrong, I am concentrating just fine" I say with a smile.

Wammy sighs as he brings his hands up to massage his temple. "Light, are you thinking about it again?" he asks me and my smile drops. I knew what he meant, I knew all too well. "I don't know what you're talking about" I lie. "Light, don't think that you're charm is going to fool me. I know you've been thinking about it, it is getting close to that time anyway, so it would not surprise me if you have been thinking about it"

"Fine, you got me…I have been thinking about it…but it is none of your business to know my thoughts. You may have saved me from that hell but doing so you have only brought me to a new one." I said angrily as I stormed out of the room. He had no right to butt into my business. I don't care if he saved me from the very pits of hell, he just didn't have the right.

**(L's POV)**

It hadn't been more than a twenty minutes since Light left the room when I decided that I was going to go and enjoy the morning rays. Of course when I was about to open the door, Light barged in and went straight to our bathroom, looking quite pissed.

So that left me to where I was now, trying to get him out of the bathroom and to tell me what was wrong, nut I should have known that the brunette wouldn't tell me anything, he does hate me after all. Not that I don't feel the same, but he seemed to hate me with a passion and for reasons unknown to me.

I didn't like him that much either but being his superior forced me to be nice to him. I didn't know why I didn't like him. I just… I couldn't explain it. Maybe it was because of how fake he was. He may have been fooling others but he definitely hasn't fooled me.

He thinks I don't know about the entire fake smile, the fake happiness, and the fake everything. He was making people see him as something that he wasn't. I didn't know why he hid behind a mask and on some occasions I felt that I didn't want to know.

"Light-kun, is everything okay? Why don't you come on out and we can talk about all of this" I hear him scoff before he answered. "As if you really care about my problems, Ryuzaki. But it's not like I would tell you anyway, I have no desire to do so." He grumbled out and I sighed.

This kid was difficult to deal with. Especially when he was in a mood like this. once I remember he went a whole week without talking, not to me, no surprise there though, not to the teachers and not even to Wammy. Usually Wammy was the only person he really spoke to and who he showed his true colours to. To others he was as fake as a Barbie doll.

"Light, Sitting behind closed doors is going to do no good for you, maybe you should come out. You don't have to speak to me, but at least come out of the bathroom or else I'm coming in" there was a short silence before I heard a shuffling behind the door.

Soon enough Light opened the door and walked past me and to his bed. "I don't know why you are telling me to not hide behind closed doors when that is the exact thing that you do" I growled out and I sigh. "Light, I have my reason for why lock myself up, and anyway, you should know those reasons"

"How could I forget? It gets thrown in my face everyday" he said rudely. Light was the only person out of the whole of Wammy's that actually spoke to me this way. Not that I really cared. He needed to blow some steam, then I will let him blow some steam, even if his using me as his target.

"Light, why are you upset?" I ask and he just shrugs his shoulders and looks away. "It's none of your business and I'd appreciate if you kept you're nose out of it"

"You know Light, you are quite selfish. When people offer you help you throw it back in their face. You act as though living is such a bother on your behalf and it really pisses me off. Others have worse problems than you"

"Just leave me alone" he mutters as he brings his covers over his head and turns away from me. "Fine, just know that you don't get offered the same thing twice in a row" I said before I left the room.

I was getting frustrated with the kid, and I don't get frustrated easily. I guess Light was the only person that really ticked me off as much as he did.

But I wouldn't give him a prize for it…

…

_A/N:_

_HI… it's short but only because I have a project to do. I dunno when I'll be able to update again, maybe tomorrow, maybe Wednesday, we'll see! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If I mad any of the character seem OOC then I am sorry! Please review! Oh and follow if you really like this fic! I plan on making the next chapter sad so heads up people! _

_Thank you to those that reviewed! I appreciated it! Hope you like this chapter! _


	3. Mystery Case

**Disclaimer: No, don't own Death Note…**

**To Handle with Kid Gloves**

**Chapter 3: Mystery Case**

…

**(Light's POV) **

I was still angry at Ryuzaki and Wammy. Especially Ryuzaki. They had no right to put their nose in my business. Especially when I knew that they didn't really care. They should have just kept out of my business and left me alone.

So what if I wasn't fully concentrated, it's not like I really got affected by it. Wammy needs to stop worrying, I wasn't a child anymore... what happened then, won't happen again. That I would make sure of.

"Light-kun. Do you mind going to Miss. Wendy and asking her for a couple of markers? Mine have all dried up" my Maths teacher, Mrs Markesan, asked me and I nod my head. "Just take this note, don't want the Hall Monitors stopping you and giving you a yellow slip for being out of class" I get up from my seat and walk up to her desk.

After she hands me the slip I leave the class quietly and make my way up to the third floor where Miss. Wendy's office was. My maths class was on the first floor of the school building. Yes, there were separate buildings here at Wammy's.

There was the housing building, where all of us Wammy kids stayed, the schooling building, a stable, which held quite a number of horses, and a small sporting gym for those that found working out fun. I never did though… but then again, I didn't really care about my physique.

I wasn't trying to impress anyone anyway.

Just as I made my way up the stairs and turned the corner, I was knocked to the ground by someone or something. "Watch whe- oh, Light-senpai!" an excited voice shouts and I look up to see one of the lower grade kids, one that admired me greatly. "Ah, Misa-chan, how are you doing?" I ask the young girl as I get up and dust myself off.

"Misa-Misa is doing quite alright! What about you Light-senpai?" she asks in an obnoxiously high voice. "I was just on my way to Miss Wendy" '_until some blonde idiot knocked me to the ground_' I add mentally. Technically it was both of our faults for this but Misa is quite the energy freak and can never stay still. She's always running around and more than once has she knocked a couple of people to the ground.

"Oh, I guess you better go now than! Miss Wendy said something about leaving for her gran's in a few minutes" the blonde said before she waved happily and ran around the corner and down the stairs. I heard an 'oomph' after a few seconds until loud apologies were shouted out.

Typical Misa. Always knocking people to the ground. I bet it was a teacher or a hall monitor. That was the only time that she actually apologized. I roll my eyes and walk quickly to the end of the passage. Miss Wendy was both a nurse and our 'Stationary supplier'. I hope that she wasn't going to be gone for too long, I needed more things for my art.

Yes, I was a learning student of the arts. Okay, I didn't take art here at Wammy's but I did draw and stuff for myself. Wendy didn't mind though and neither did Wammy. After all, they wanted us Wammy's to be happy and if they thought I was happy when drawing, they'd let me do it.

I guess this was a reason why mine and Ryuzaki's room was one of the big ones. My side was packed with books, art equipment and of course had my bed and closet. Ryuzaki's side was filled with electronics, books, his bed and his closet, which was probably filled with confectionaries.

That was one thing I absolutely hated about the raven. All he ever ate was sweets. Sweets in the morning, sweets in the afternoon and sweets at night. In fact he ate sweets nonstop. His stomach was probably a bottomless pit.

I stop in front of Miss Wendy's door and knock softly. "Come in!" a female's voice shouts and I enter the room. "Miss Wendy, Mrs Markesan asked me to ask for some markers seeing as hers have dried up" the woman nods her head before pulling out something from a draw. "Oh. I have some things for you as well Light. I will be gone for a few weeks so I won't be able to get you you're stuff, so make this last" she mutters as she gives me the markers and a few of my own supplies.

"Thanks Miss Wendy!" I say cheerfully, receiving a nod from her. "Yeah kid, just remember, that needs to last until I get back, then I will be able to replace it…unless Wammy goes and buys you're stuff…" she trails off and I shake my head. "Last time he got me the totally opposite of what I told him! I can't have him go and get these types of things, I'll make sure it lasts" I say and she sighs. "You could go with him you know, it won't kill you to try and catch the sun rays… you're starting to look as pale as Ryuzaki"

"I do not! I don't think Wammy's are allowed to go out…" she sighs again and I walk up to the door. "Light, you need to live a little…" she mutters out and I turn around to look at her. "I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Wendy! I live just fine! Ciao!" I say cheerfully brfore making my way out of the room and back to my class.

These people really liked to meddle in others business even though it has nothing whatsoever to do with them. And I hated that. I didn't like it when people thought that they could possibly know better, it made me feel stupid and inferior. But of course, my whole life I have been inferior to others… always have I be-

My train of thoughts was yet again disrupted as I was pushed onto the ground by yet another person or thing.

**(L's POV) **

The brunette got up from the ground, me doing the same seeing as that bump had forced us both to the ground. He pats away invisible dust and smiles at me, albeit it was a fake one. "I'm so sorry, Ryuzaki-senpai, I should have been watching my steps…" he asks in a polite voice, although it was quite strained.

"No, this is both mine and you're fault, we both weren't paying attention to where we were going so I can't pin point the blame on you only" I say with actual politeness, unlike his fake one. "Thanks, senpai, I better be off, Mrs Markesan won't be happy if I waste any more time then I already have" I nod my head and he gives me a courteous bow and runs off to his class.

I sigh and walk back to my, technically our, room. I was eighteen and didn't need to be taught any further, which I was glad about. I don't know why they still had me down as the top of the school when technically I was done with my schooling days.

I was mostly glad that I wasn't in school no more because I could focus fully on my 'dream job'. Which was being a detective. I have been one since the age of seven. Of course then I wasn't solving big time cases like I was now, but I had built up my name.

"_I don't know why you are telling me to not hide behind closed doors when that is the exact thing that you do" _Lights voice plays in my head. He was right, I did hide behind closed doors but I didn't do it for my own safety or for cowardice. I did it because if people knew who I was, they would be able to take the things I loved and use it against me.

It was simple actually. I didn't want anybody to get hurt just because I made a few; okay more than a few, enemies. Believe it or not but I was even protecting Light from harm.

But of course the teen only sees me as a coward and probably as someone who thinks too much of themselves. I was neither. I didn't care much about myself and I sure as hell wasn't a coward.

Light just didn't like me and vice-versa. I have been thinking about why I don't like him and that was also another reason why I wasn't focused on where I was going, and ended up bumping into Light himself.

It's still a puzzle to me. It's like one of those hard cases that you get stuck I would figure it out.

I will solve the mystery…

_A/N:_

_Don't kill me! I know it's short but I promise that the b=next chap will be longer! m hoping for it to me over three thousand words but you never know! So who has an idea as to why Light and L don't like each other? Who can guess Light's past? _

_Xenj: HI! Long-time no see! (Or should I say chat since we can't actually see each other? XD) so how you doing? Getting anywhere with your story?_

_Double L: I hope this is a soon enough update! Its short though but at least it's up! Anyway, how are you doing? _

_Kitty: I'm going to use that idea a little later in the story! It seems too early to use it now but I will use it! I even have that little part planned in my head! So how are you? Getting at least an ounce of sleep?_

_Misa in this fic will not be a crazed Light fan but rather someone that admires him greatly. Almost like how you'd admire you're dad or mom for doing something so superbly amazing when you were young! And as the story progresses, Light and little Amane will become close pals, like brother and sister almost! Only because if it's going to be Light and Misa, it has to be in a sibling type of way or a friendship way._

**Totsiens! (Goodbye) **


	4. Cold, yet lonely

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE… It gets sadder each time…**

**To Handle with Kid Gloves **

**Chapter 4: Cold, yet Lonely. **

…

Light sat in the middle of the darkened room. He was getting ready to cut but something kept on holding him back. Each time he brought the blade down to his skin, he'd pull it away immediately as it touched his smooth skin with its cold metal.

'I know what I'm doing is wrong...' He thinks to himself quietly. 'But even so... I just...' He trails off as he brings the sharp blade down to his arm and presses lightly. 'I can't stop' with that he made the first cut. It wasn't a life threatening cut but it did burn him slightly. 'The pain... It makes me numb...' He makes another slash at his arm. 'And nobody cares anyway' two more slashes, done neatly but still had that slight rough edge.

'They never cared and they never will...I shall forever be worthless to them...forever be the one child that couldn't abide by his family's rule... By any rule'

More slashes were made on his arm, all lined up neatly. They were thin cuts but they were still considered deep. His arm was littered in them. Some new and some old. Some have been reopened countless of times. 'No one loves me'

'No one needs me' slash

'No one' slash

'But...' He paused in his cutting to look in the mirror that was across the room. He wasn't able to see a lot, seeing as it was dark in the room, but he did see his figure that was illuminated by the small rays of light coming from the glass window behind him. He could see his face, even without the light, but he couldn't see his eyes. The shadow around them made it impossible.

'But... I had been wanted at a time... I had been needed... But... But it had been fake...they didn't love me... No one has ever loved me' Slash.

'Not even my own parents' slash, slash. After the last two cuts were made, he allowed a stray tear to fall from his eyes but it wasn't because he wasn't loved, it was because he was happy. 'But I'm free from them…'

**(Light's POV)**

I sat in the darkness of the room and let the sting of my arm course through my body. I was quite amazed… when you get hurt, be it intentionally or not, you feel the pain all over your body, even if it's really on one spot. Maybe that was the reason I couldn't stop cutting…

The pain made you stop thinking about all your troubles, made you forget if only for a little while. It was like a coping mechanism almost, and that's why I did it so often… Why I do it so often.

It was getting close to _that _time… Wammy was right…

"Light-kun? Are you alright? Why is the light off?" I hear Ryuzaki ask through the door. "I'm fine, I prefer the dark… doesn't hurt my eyes…" the other side was quiet for a few seconds before L spoke again. "Light, I don't want to know what you are doing in there, be it that you're simply just taking a really long pee or _something else_… just please hurry up, I need to use the bathroom as well" I knew the hidden meaning behind the words 'Something else' and I nearly growled out, but the pain on my arm was doing a good job at keeping me from doing so.

"I'll be out in five minutes" I mumble out. I get up and start cleaning up the mess I made. I had to put the light on so that I could see if any blood had dripped off of my arm, which it had, and cleaned that up too. After I was sure everything was right and that I wasn't bleeding anymore, I put on my night clothes, which consisted of long sweatpants and a plain black long sleeved tee.

On my way out I put my dirtied clothes in the wash bucket and exited the bathroom. "That was more than five minutes… what were you doing? Fixing your hair only to have it messed up while you sleep?" Ryuzaki asks and I scowl. "Just go use the damn bathroom so that I don't have to see you're hideous face" he wasn't affected by my harsh words and I certainly felt no remorse for saying them.

The black haired teen makes his way into the bathroom, closing the door behind me and not even a minute later could I hear the running of water, indicating that he was taking a late shower.

Usually we take our showers earlier in the day but today he was quite occupied with a case or whatever. I think he only finished it about a half an hour ago… it was quite late and any other person would have just taken a shower in the morning and rather sleep, but Ryuzaki was an insomniac so I guess it wasn't really a problem…

But I got to feel bad for the guy… even though I really don't like him… not getting sleep must be pretty tough… I think… I mean I don't know what it's like but I have had a few sleepless nights but he has had more than I. I think on rare occasions has he actually had a decent amount of sleep.

I myself didn't feel like sleep right now so I decided to do what I normally do. Sketch. Or read… but I started a sketch and I felt obligated to complete it.

**(L's POV)**

When I stepped out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked up to the basin. I needed to brush my teeth and wash my face. I didn't need to really worry about my hair… even when I tried to tame it, it still looked wild and sometimes I swear it looked worse after running a brush through it.

Just as I was about to run the tap water a small, bright red, spot caught my attention. I squint my eyes at the mark. It looked oddly like blood. Was Light bleeding? I know that it's not me because I haven't injured myself in any way or form… I guess I'll ask him once I'm out of the bathroom… if his awake...

I open the tap and out came the clear liquid, washing away the small spot with ease but leaving a small ring behind. That was definitely blood… I set the tap to hot and took a small cloth to clean the small ring that the spot left behind. 'If it is Lights blood, why is he bleeding?' I ask myself but I could come up with no answers.

Once I was sure the ark was gone I continued my small routine. Once done with that I walk out of the bathroom, still clad in a towel only. I didn't care much though. Light and us were both male, and we have been sharing a room for quite a while so dressing in front of each other wasn't really new or anything…

Lately he has been getting dressed in the bathroom though… I mean it's not like I _want _to see him get dressed… I was not a pervert like all the other kids thought I was… and Light was a male… why would I want to look at him?

I mean sure, he had a nice body, I will admit that, and I supposed that to most of the female population he was considered handsome, unlike myself. But this was _Light_. And I was me… I didn't want to look at his body…

"Ryuzaki, can you please put on some clothes and stop standing there awkwardly, it's freaking me out" I hadn't realized that I had stopped walking…anyway, better get some clothes on before Light has a fanny fit…

"Oh, Light, while I was busy in the bathroom I found a small red spot in the basin, and it looked like blood… were you bleeding?" I ask as I put on clean clothes. "I was" he says nonchalantly. "Why were you bleeding?" he was silent for a few minutes before he spoke up again.

"My nose was bleeding" I somehow didn't believe that but I don't press the subject. By now I was already fully dressed in my usual baggy white shirt and blue jeans.

I know for a fact that Light is lying about his nose bleeding… I mean, I hadn't heard any bumps indicating that he fell and hurt his nose… and it certainly isn't hot inside here…

But his nose bleeding is the only logical explanation… unless he accidentally cut himself while shaving… no, he doesn't shave so it can't be that… I can't think of any other ways as to why he was bleeding, but I know it wasn't an ordinary nose bleed… It just couldn't have been…

I sit infront of my desk in my normal crouching position, looking at the computer screen in front of me. I had no cases so I could of at least tried to sleep, but I knew I wouldn't be able to… I was just too curious… I wanted to know the real reason as to why Light was bleeding.

I knew asking him would be fruitless so I wasn't going to even try.. The brunette could be pretty stubborn sometimes, but aren't we all at a point in our life? But still, this is going to eat at me until I find out, and when I do it will probably be too late…

Okay now I'm just acting like I will die if I don't know… I'm being real stupid now aren't I? See! I'm even talking to myself! I glance over at the brunette.

It won't hurt to ask would it? I mean, it's not like I will die if I ask him something…

"Light…" I call out and the brunette looks up. When our eyes met though I wasn't expecting his eyes to look like that. They were so cold, so… lonely… his eyes showed how much pain he was in…

Why was he in pain? Why had I never noticed before? Why notice now? "What?" the teen asks and I look away from him. "Never mind" I mutter out and I hear him sigh. "Please, if you're not going to speak, don't waste my time"

I nod my head, knowing that he was still looking at me with those cold, lonely eyes…

'Why were they so lonely?' I glance at him again, not turning my head fully but enough so that I could see him fully out of the corner of my eyes. He was still sketching in one of his many sketchbooks.

I had seen few of his drawings, mainly because I snooped around… what can I say… curiosity can get the better of me at times. I look at the way he moves the pencil in his hand, noting that since he was using said thing, he was only on his first draft, but I wasn't so interested in that…

He moved the 'device' so graciously, so delicately… it was almost like one wrong move and he'd be done for… I travel my eyes lower to look at his free hand that lay loosely next to him. I wondered how he could manage to keep the book in place without using his hand…

I don't know why but something just compelled my eyes to stay at that spot… I noticed that Lights long sleeves were riding up a bit to reveal and then he lifted his hand and placed it on the book, the action only caused the sleeve to go up more and that's when I saw it…

No… that's when I saw _them_.

…

_A/N:_

_Hiiii! To those that read 'The Demon and the Light: Reborn' I told you I'd update this today! So here you go! How was it though? I think I made it depressing enough… 'Think' being the keyword here! Right I don't want the AN to be too long so I'm going to get right to my reviewers! _

_Kitty: Three hours?! Man that's little… I used to have problems like that when I was small but they faded as I grew older… anyway… I haven't done much traveling myself… I like to stay at home and away from crowds and people I don't know… I'm just weird like that… so how'd you like this chap? _

_Xenj: I HOPE YOU'RE WORKING ON THAT CHAPTER! If not I'm going to virtually kick your butt! XD just joking… I won't do that! But how's it going? How are you doing? How's my writing? Do I need to improve stuff?_

_Double L: agent double L, please give feedback on this mission-The objective was to read- I don't update frequent… or do I? _


	5. thunder kiss

**Disclaimer: Its too painful to say… don't own Death Note… **

**To Handle with Kid Gloves**

**Chapter 5: Thunder kiss**

…

**(L's POV)**

There they were all red and angry looking. They were cuts. They were littered all over his arm…

Light was cutting himself. Light _is _cutting himself. "Can you not look at me, its creepy" Lights voice brings me out of my thoughts and I look back at my computer screen.

'I must have been seeing things…' Light was many things… he was a jerk, a fake and other things, but he wasn't a 'cutter'. He wasn't someone who'd stoop so low… he just wasn't… I wouldn't believe that…

I may not like the kid so much but… I just knew I was seeing things… maybe I hated him so much that I was making myself see things bad about him... he wasn't cutting… he just wasn't.

With that thought in my head I start looking through files on the computer in front of me, willing all bad thoughts to move to the back of my head.

I was seeing things, Light wasn't cutting…

**(Normal POV)**

The room filled with tension after L's finding, which he was now choosing to blatantly ignore. Light was trying his hardest not to make any sounds of pain. 'I cut too deep this time' he says in his head as he looks at his arm that was covered in black material.

'This is going to keep me up the whole night… great, now I have to stay up with _him_' even in his head he managed to say 'him' with a hint of malicious intent. He was referring to staying up with L because the other couldn't sleep so well. Usually Light was able to sleep after cutting but this time he had cut a tad too deep and it was hurting more than usual.

Light could just take pain tablets that he usually took when he had bad migraines, but he didn't want to walk to the bathroom and take them because L would probably be suspicious of him. 'I'll just have to bear with it, maybe it will get too much and I'll pass out…' Light chuckled slightly at that. 'It has happened before'

"Light-kun, will you be staying up" L asks the brunette, not looking at him but rather at the computer in front of him. "I will be…I doubt I'm going to be able to get much sleep and plus, I don't have class tomorrow" the brunette replied to the black haired boy.

"Ah, right, tomorrows a Saturday, I almost forgot" Light rolled his eyes at the elder teen. "The greatest detective in the world and you don't even know what day of the week is, how cunning" L shrugged his shoulders. "I do not take note of what day it is…" L turned in his seat at this point to look at the younger teen, and again his eyes travelled to Light's arm.

"Light, Your sleeve is wet" the brunette looks down to see that his black shirt is indeed wet. He curses slightly and puts his sketchbook down. "I probably didn't dry my arm properly" he lies. L nods his head. "You are second best in the school and you can't even dry yourself properly"

"Oh, shut up" Light growls as he gets up and walks to his closet and grabs out another long sleeved shirt. "People can forget you know, we're only human, even you" L was stunned. "Oh, I thought I was a hideous being"

"At times, yes" Light mutters under his breath as he walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind him. L sighs. 'It's only water… it's not cuts still oozing with blood… no, Light doesn't cut so it can't be that… it's water, he just didn't dry his arm properly…it's _not_ blood' l tried in vain to convince himself that the wetness on Lights shirt wasn't blood and was water.

It was getting harder and harder to convince himself, there were too many things that pointed to Light actually cutting himself. But he just wouldn't believe it. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't believe it. 'I'm seeing things… the lack of sleep _is_ getting to me… making me delusional…'

'Maybe I'm eating too much sugar…' he paused in his file browsing. "Yeah right…Maybe I'm eating too little sugar"

"You eat too much sugar, not too little" L jumps slightly at the voice. "Matt, what are you doing here?" He asks as he turns around in his chair to look at the small brunette boy. "I can't sleep… And Mello is snoring like a pig again… I think his got flu or something…"

"Why didn't you go to Near?" the little boy shakes his head. "Near built something in his room, took up most of the space so that's a no-go" L nods his head. "Fine, but you're not sleeping in my bed, you can wait for Light to come out of the bathroom, he will let you lay on his bed like he did last time"

"Thanks senpai!" L shakes his head and turns around again to face his compute. Mere seconds after that was the bathroom door opened and out came Light in a dark grey long sleeved sweater. "Matt, what are you doing here?"

The small brunette put on the saddest, most cutest face on and looked at Light. "Mello's snoring is keeping me up, L-senpai is being a meanie and won't let me sleep on his bed… can I please sleep by you senpai!"

"Why didn't you go to Near?" Matt shakes his head, his brown locks swaying from side to side. "No room, he built something again" Light sighs but shakes his head. "Fine, go lay down"

"Light-senpai's the best!" the small kid shouts as he jumps on Lights bed and makes himself comfortable. Light sigh's again and lies back down on his bed, only to have Matt snuggle up against his side. "Light, you act almost like their mother"

"If Light's our mother than you're our father, Cause you daddy us! It's okay, cause you and mommy love each other, right?" Both L and Light choke on their own spit. "Me love him?!" they shouted at the same time. Matt popped his head out from under the covers. "You don't love each other?" he said with tears brimming the edges of his eyes. "Heavens no" that was Light "Of course not" and that was L.

Tears start to fall down the ten year olds cheeks and he starts sobbing. Light and L's eyes soften. "Matt, please don't cry" Light begged the small boy but he only sat up and cried harder. "Matt" Light tried again but the small brunette didn't stop his crying. "L, please help, this is your fault anyway"

"Its not my fault you always baby them like the mother you are" Light glares at the black haired boy. "Just come help me" L nods his head and get up and out of his chair and walks to the second oldest in the room's bed. "Matt, what will make you stop crying?" L asks the small boy.

Matt sniffs "Light must say how much he loves you… then you must say how much you love him" Matt sniffs out. L and Light look at each other for a split second. "…"

"Fine, we'll say it" they said at the same time. A grin breaks loose on the small boys face as his eyes twinkle in excitement. L and Light turned to look at each other. "L I l-love you" he said as a small pink scattered across his cheeks, making it more believable for Matt. "I…Love you too, Light"

"Now kiss!" L and Light look at each other in pure mortification. "No!" Light shouted as the colour on his cheeks darkened. "Absolutely not" L said with an unimpressed expression. Matt started wailing again and both teens grimace. "Okay, fine… just please stop crying" Light said in an exasperated voice. L gives him a incredulous look. "Just man up, L"

Feeling more than insulted, L straightens his shoulders and pulls Light closer to him. "Right, you promise that if we do this you'll stop crying _and _go to sleep?" L asks as he looks at the small brunette. Matt nods his head and holds up his pinkie. "Pinkie swear"

Both boys sigh as they look into each other's eyes. Hazel to grey. L still saw that pain in the brunette's eyes but he saw a hint of something else under there… Nervousness? Light was nervous. 'Is he nervous because I'm a boy? I mean I know it's not because he hasn't… is this his first kiss? Oh my god it is!' L screams in his head. 'No! I can't be the first kiss of somebody I absolutely hate! And not to mention he hates me just as much!' L inwardly panics but keeps a calm exterior. "L, just do it" Light mutters out as he closes his eyes. L looks at him before looking at the brunettes lips. 'I don't know… should I really do this?'

He moved his face closer so that their lips were mere inches apart. He brought his one hand up to hold Light's cheek, the teen jumping at the sudden touch but relaxing afterwards. "I'm sorry we have to do this" L whispers ever so softly, making sure Matt didn't hear him, and ever so gently mounted his lips on Light's.

'…So soft' L thought in his head. At first Light stiffened but he relaxed and kissed back. 'It's to get Matt to shut up' he thought in his head as he brought his hands up and around L's neck. 'It's so that he can go to sleep…'

L swiped his tongue across Light's bottom lip. 'It's to get Matt to stop crying' he kept on repeating in his head as he slowly parted his lips and allowed L entrance. 'It's only an act' their tongues massaged the other, slow and soothingly.

'This isn't because I want to' both of them thought at the same time.

The sound of hard thunder was what knocked them back to their senses and they both roughly parted from each other and wiped at their lips. "Eww, you didn't have to do that" Matt said with his nose crinkled slightly.

They were about to say something when their door was slammed open and a blonde ran into the room frantically. "M-matt! Why did you leave me?!" the blonde shouts as he glares at the small brunette. Matt chuckles nervously. "You were snoring…" Mello gives him a fed up look before stomping up to him and grabbing him out of the bed.

"I am not staying in that dark room alone while it thunders!" they may have been smart but they were still kids. They had their fears and nobody would judge them. Matt was dragged out of the room by Mello, leaving L and Light to sit there awkwardly.

'it wasn't because we wanted to…' they kept on saying in their heads. "You can go to your bed now…" Light mutters out as he climbs under his covers and faces the wall. L nods his head and makes his way back to his computer and switches it off. 'I think sleep will do me good'

When the screen went black he changed into proper sleeping clothes and switched off the rooms light and climbed into his own bed. "Goodnight Light-kun" he was greeted by a darkened silence, though he had expected that.

Absently both he and Light travelled their hands up too gently touch their lips that were slightly swollen from the kiss.

'it was to get Matt to stop crying… to get him to go to sleep and stop bothering us' Light thought. 'I didn't kiss my enemy for personal reasons'

'I didn't kiss him because I wanted too' they both thought in unison.

'It didn't mean anything to me'

'We don't really love each other'

…

_A/N:_

_Sooooo…. How was it? Stupid, silly, weird?_

_Kitty: Thank you! I try my hardest to make sure there isn't too much mistakes and that everything flows. So how have you been?_

_Double L: How did you find your mission agent? Oh and how are you doing agent double L?-Man I'm having fun with this agent thing…_

_Xenj: Thank you! Is this ASAP enough for you? How are you? _

_Gone and __Forgoten: Thank you my new reviewer, who I shall now call…uhm… Goat? No that sound like an insult… how bout…. Just Gone? Yeah, just Gone… so how you doing?_

_Bye! Hope you enjoyed! _

_Keep calm and like potatoes!_


	6. words that sting

**Disclaimer: Yeah… I still don't own Death Note… but in my dreams I do…**

**To Handle with Kid Gloves**

**Chapter 6: words that sting**

…

For the past week, the tension between L and Light had been quite heavy, making each moment together painfully awkward. They both couldn't get the kiss out of their minds and tried desperately to stop thinking about the feel of the others lips. 'This is not happening; I could never like a jerk like L!' Light screams in his head as he looks at the sketch he was drawing.

'I'm a hopeless being, aren't I?' he asks himself as he grazes a finger over the picture, feeling the bumpiness of the texture. "I just can't get them out of my head" he mutters out darkly as he glowers at the face he had drawn. Each detail almost perfect. 'It was just a kiss, nothing more, nothing less… I should just stop fretting over such a thing'

"What was that Light?" L called out from his side of the room, looking at Light's reflection through his computer screen. "Nothing" the brunette mutters out. 'Why have I been drawing him non-stop?' the brunette asks himself but found that he couldn't answer his own question. 'It's kinda creepy… what if he had to look through this book? What if anybody had to look through this book? Oh my god I don't think I'd be able to take the humiliation…'

"I'm going to the library" Light mutters as he gets up from his bed, putting his sketchbook on the table next to his bed. "Okay" L says with a polite nod.

**(L's POV) **

I was quite glad that Light had left the room… if he stayed any longer who knows what could have happened… and I bet you it wouldn't have been something good…

The tension between us is starting to get unbearable and I don't think I can take it anymore… I think Light and I need to sit down and talk about the kiss… clear things up… I can tell that it's starting to get to him as well…

I wonder how he actually felt about the kiss… had he liked it? No… he hates me and I don't like him… he couldn't have possibly liked it… I mean I hadn't… well I don't know what to think about the kiss but that doesn't mean I will come to the conclusion that I like him… because I don't… and I didn't like the kiss.

I had nothing to worry about… I will just talk to Light, get everything off of my chest and then he'll get everything off of his and then we'll go back to normal… we won't think about this again and everything will be as it was.

I shake all thoughts out of my head and focus on my current case. It involved killings, like most cases I took on did, but these killings were quite abnormal. Not in the sense that they didn't really connect or anything, but the way that these people were being killed. Each killing was done sloppily yet still neatly and professionally… it was more than confusing…

But it wasn't like I wouldn't be able to solve it. No. this case was technically already solved. I just needed more proof that the killer was indeed the killer… which was proving to be hard…but I guess I'll be able to get it done sooner or later….

Right now I was not so much as worried about the current case… which is quite odd because once I get a case I usually try my hardest to solve it as quick as I can… right now though, Light seemed to be the sole thing on my mind and I don't like it one bit.

"Come on L, concentrate. Thinking about him is going to get you nowhere" I silently berate myself. Yes. I needed to concentrate. And have some cheese cake… where did I- oh I ate my last slice… okay… no cheese cake for me then…

Now let's get back to the subject at hand. Lig- this case. Yes this case was the most important thing right now… case… not Light… my enemy…

The case is what I should be focusing on right now…

**(Normal POV) **

After what felt forever, L had finally gotten a small piece of evidence that would end the case. He would just have to arrange things with Watari, aka Wammy, in the morning. Now that he had nothing to really think about, he allowed himself to think about Light, though he hadn't really stopped thinking about the brunette in the first place.

'I will not admit to liking that kiss… I just won't… I mean, just because I'm thinking about it now doesn't mean anything… I didn't enjoy that kiss, and neither did Light, and there was no way that I liked him and vice versa… and plus, we are both males…' he thought to himself, numbly searching through files on his computer. 'Light would probably be against that sort of thing, not that I want to do anything like _that _with him… he is just my roommate… nothing else…'

Before his thoughts could escalate further, Light walked into the room carrying three large black books. "Ryuzaki, please help me fetch the rest" the brunette asked as he pointed in the direction of the door where a whole bunch of art equipment was. L nods his head and walks to the door to help bring in some of the equipment, though he was slightly reluctant.

"Thanks" Light mutters out as he brings on the last of the stuff, putting it neatly against the wall with the other stuff. "So, how's that case coming along?" The teen asks the dark haired teen as he sat in his usual crouch infront of the pile of stuff he had carried in for his roommate. "I finished what had to be done… now I just need to catch the culprit… but Watari will do that for me…" he mutters out as he watches the smaller teen pack everything away neatly.

There was maybe one good thing that they got out of the kiss, though they'd never admit it. They were starting to show less animosity towards each other and could actually go an hour without insulting the other. Spending time in the others company was becoming less suffocating but there was still that tension…okay it was still quite suffocating still but it was a little more manageable.

"Light…?" L calls out as he looks at the brunette. Said brunette looks up from neatly booking one of his new sketch books. "Yes?" and there they were, those sad and pain filled eyes that L couldn't, for the life of him, get out of his head. "I think we should… talk about what happened the other night…" The younger teen looked away from the black haired male and looked at his hands that were holding another sketch book.

"There is nothing to talk about… it was just a kiss, it didn't mean anything to either of us…" he muttered out, not looking up at the older teen. L nods his head slowly. "Then if we both agree that it meant nothing, then can we just leave it at the back of our minds and move on? I can't be your friend with this type of tension…" The brunette laughed at that, looking L straight in the eyes.

"As if you really care, you don't really want to be my friend, just like most of the people I've met in my life. You're just like them… you don't care" L saw the hollow look in Light's eyes, the absolute loneliness. "Li-." Before he could finish, the fair skinned teen got up and ran to the bathroom, all the things he was previously packing away discarded on the floor like a pile of unwanted papers.

"Why must you be so difficult… I'm actually trying to be you're friend" L muttered to himself as he sighed in frustration. He got up from his crouch and looked at the bathroom door, noting that it was slightly ajar. He wouldn't go in, but if the teen didn't come out he would see if something was wrong with him.

'Stupid Light. Always thinking that nobody cares about him. I may not know what had happened in his past, but I can tell he hadn't really had the best life, but even so he surely must have had people that cared for him. and what is he talking about anyway. There are tons of people here at Wammys that absolutely adore him. Matt, Mello, Near, Misa and lots more. I would even go as far as to say that I even acknowledged him as a good, as good as Light Yagami can get, person…why must he be so oblivious to the people around him?'

'Why does he hide behind fake smiles, behind fake cheer? Why? Why does he lie and deceive people? Light was like a puzzle piece that I find myself wanting to solve each and every day… but… I never really paid much interest in him… no… I never really get bothered by his antics but since the kiss.. I have been noticing things that I never noticed before… not to mention I get even more irritated by him and his fake being.'

'Why can't he just show his true colours for once?'

**(Light's POV)**

'_You will never be good enough' _their voices taunt me, tearing through my very being like a blade, like the blade I just dragged over my flesh. _'You will never be loved'_

'_You're and idiot, a brat, a loser and a total disgrace, you don't deserve the air you breathe. You're a waste of space, a filthy little rat that doesn't deserve the clothes he wears. You should have never been born' _their harsh words still sting, but that could just be the blade I dragged across my abdomen with each harsh thing they said, each word they breathed out. Each stab at my heart.

'_Not even your own mother loves you. Neither will you're father, or you're poor baby sister. No, they will never love something as distasteful as you. You should just die' _the more intense the words got, the deeper I cut. 'You're right, I should just die… it's not like I would be missed… everything is a lie… everything has always been a lie…'

'_Scream, scream for help, no one will come. No one will ever come for you. No one will save you…' _no one had come so I guess they were right… they had always been right…

'_All you're good for is a quick-.' _

"Light!" a distressed voice stopped them from continuing their torture… no.. From stopping _him_ from continuing his torture. "Light!?" there goes that voice again. Who is that by the way? I can't really see with my vision blurry the way it is… "I… feel so…" I think I fainted after that because everything went black, at least I think It did… it could have been the black blur hovering in front of me…

"Light, you idiot!"

…

_A/N:_

_Well hello there…right, this chapter is a bit shorter… I'm working on the that people! Anyways… this chapter was kinda crappy… right? how have all of you been? _

_Ice-cream(guest): Thank you for the review! It was appreciated! Please continue being you're awesome self!_

_Kitty: KITTY! Don't ask me why I just did that… so how was this chap? Stay awesome! _

_Xenj: Molweni (Morning… though it might be night or afternoon… oh welp) thank you my dear friend for the review! And the slight pestering! You're actually helping me remember that I have a story to update! Stay awesome_

_Double L: I'm doing okay I guess, backs giving me problems again… I guess it can't be helped… I thought that you would think of Matt as cute! Though I think his a little pervert in the making! _

_TPOO9: Thank you! Stay awesome my dear reader! _

_Jade: Jadey gal! You are such a naughty girl! Bad Jade! Saying one word only! I know where you live! Actually I don't and that sounds super creepy... I'm so weird… then again you are too ^-^ _

_BYE!_

_DON'T DO DRUGS! _

_AND REVIEW! _

P.S. The Demon and the Light: Reborn should be updated tomorrow… Should…


	7. wishful thinking and vigorous declaratio

**Disclaimer: you know I once had a pet cat named snowball. we thought that he was a boy so that was why he was named Snowball, but one day we found out that he was indeed a girl and we changed his-er her name to Snowbell! No jokes! Anyway, point is that that story was pointless and so is a disclaimer because I obviously don't own death not!**

**To Handle with Kid Gloves**

**Chapter 7: wishful thinking and vigorous declarations**

…

**(L's POV) **

At first I hadn't really been that bothered when he didn't come out of the bathroom for the first twenty minutes, but when a whole hour reached its mark on the clock, I started to worry, not that I would really admit this. I had waited a few more minute when I realised an hour had passed before getting up and walking to the bathroom door that was still slightly agape.

I had knocked silently, thinking that the brunette had probably heard me, but I had gotten no response at all. "Light? Look, I'm sorry if I said something to upset you… please come out of the bathroom…" I don't know why I was the one that was apologizing to him when I hadn't even done anything wrong.

"_You're just like them… you don't care_" who was I just like? Who did he mean by 'them'? And why did he care if I cared or not about him? As far as I was concerned he could have cared less if I had liked him, in a friendly way, or not. But when he said that I don't know… he sounded angry, like me not caring was offending him… but even under the anger, there was the slight hurt in his tone, though very distant; it was still there.

"Light?" I try again but I get no reply. Having had enough of the brunette's stubbornness, I decide to let myself into the bathroom, seeing as there was no way he was taking a shower, bathing, or anything else. When the door was fully opened I was greatly shocked at the scene that had been playing behind this door while I was mindlessly trying to get him out.

Light was cutting himself, well at least I thought he was because he was covered in blood and there was a blade lying next to him. He was also laying on his back, looking up at the ceiling, blankly and in a trance. His chest was bare and I saw _all_ of the marks that scattered across the fair skin. On his arms, his chest and now the ones on his abdomen that were slowly draining him of the sufficient amount of blood to stay alive.

"Light!" I shout in dismay, scrambling towards him. My voice seemed to have gotten him out of his gaze as his eyes focused on the ceiling but made no contact with me. "Light?!" why was he doing this? Was he trying to kill himself? Was he trying to-

"I…feel so…" he starts but stops when I hover above him, moving down to pick him up as his eyes slowly close. "Light you idiot!" I shout as I finally reach down and pull him into my arms and make a move to get out of the room and to the nurses office but I stop before I reach the door.

If I go out there, this whole thing would look bad. Me carrying a bloodied up Light… and if they had to find out the truth, it would shatter the brunette's good reputation…

No, I couldn't do that. I could shatter him more than what he already was. But what else could I do? He probably needed to be rushed to the hospital or something…

I guess I'll just have to bring miss Wendy here… she was a nurse and she could probably help out… and maybe I should bring Wa- no, he didn't need to know. This would just be between the three of us. Besides, I don't think Light would want anybody to know about this, he probably didn't even want me to know…

I put the surprisingly light weight on my own bed and run out of the room and to the school building. Miss Wendy had only come back from that trip to her grandparent, or whoever, three days ago; something I find myself being grateful for. I knew she would be in the school building because that was where her office was, well that was where the supply office was, her actual office was in the resident building.

I must have looked kinda crazy running up the stairs like I was, and I knew that the student suspected something because of the blood that was probably on my white shirt… I could just dismiss it as being jam… or tomato juice… or sauce… or I just won't say what it is. I didn't think that jam or tomato juice was this bright so I couldn't use it as an excuse…

"Miss Wendy! Please open up!" I shout frantically as I bang on the closed door. And not less than a minute and the door was opened by a alarmed Miss Wendy. "L, what is wrong? Is that blood?" she asks in a rush, look over me to see if I was hurt. "Please, don't ask questions; just come with me… please… I don't want to bring more attention than what I already have…" I mutter out, finally calmed down to speak in a normal tone.

"And we might need some supplies"

**(Normal POV)**

"How did this happen?" Miss Wendy asked the black haired boy that was holding the brunette's head in his lap. "I don't know, I found him in the bathroom covered in his own blood… I…" the teen looked down at the brunette with a puzzled look. He was genuinely confused as to why the younger teen had been cutting himself.

He doubted it was for attention, Light already got a lot of that even though he brushed it all off. He didn't see Light as someone that found pleasure in causing self-harm upon one's self and he certainly didn't think that Light was suffering from depression… but there was no other explanation for this…

"L?" Miss Wendy called out and the teen looked at her, eyes still wide with confusion. "He should be fine, but I want you to look after him for the next week or so. I will tell his teachers that he has a bad stomach bug or something and won't be able to be at his lessons this for the rest of the week. Looking after him shouldn't be much of a problem; I bet you would like to take a break anyway from work, and you're done with school so you don't have to worry about that."

L nods his head and looks back at the teen in his lap. "And what about when his in pain?" he asks, eye still on the brunette. "I will give you medication for him, but make sure he takes them… and also, you'll need to help him clean out those cuts and then re-bandage them for him, you can do this right?" l shakes his head. "Thank you… and please… don't let anybody know… I don't think he would be very happy if people found out"

"But L, they are probably already suspicious as to why you came running to my office, bloodied shirt, and frantically wanted me to come to your room. that is something suspicious and the children are going to want to know what's going on"

"I'll say I had a bad nose bleed" L tries, but his idea is shut down by Miss Wendy. "There was no blood on your face"

"I wiped it off with the bottom of my shirt, that's why there was blood on it" The nurse gave him a contemplating look before sighing and nodding her head. "You must care for him to go through such lengths to keep his reputation the way it currently is…very well, you can say that if anybody asks, just make sure that you look after him" L says nothing, seeing as the woman's words had shocked him immensely and he just watched as the woman got up and left the room.

"Care about him?" '_you don't care_' Light's voice played in his head at that moment. 'Is my behavior considered as caring?' he asks himself. He didn't know what it was like to care for others, he was always indifferent towards them… he guessed he did treat Light a little different than what he did to others.

'Do I care for him? Do I think of him as actually being my friend? or am I just doing this out of pity?' he shook his head and slowly got up from the bed, being careful not to harm the brunette, and walked up to his wardrobe to get him a clean shirt. 'I would never pity somebody… pity is a word that should not be used lightly. So then I must think of him as my friend and actually care about him in that sense…'

'Why am I only realising this now?' he asks himself while walking into the bathroom to clean himself up. He only had to wash his lower stomach off and dry himself up then put on a the new shirt, which for once wasn't a plain white and baggy shirt but rather a blue sweater. 'Why does he cut? Why? What happened in his past that led him to behave like this?'

The black haired teen sighed. 'I can't answer these questions and I can't ask him… he wouldn't tell me anyway…' he made his way out of the bath and back into the room. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep, and not only because Light was on his bed; but because he had too much on his mind.

'Maybe taking a week off won't be so bad…I will tell Watari tomorrow though… for now…' he trails off as he looks at the brunette before crouching at his desk chair. 'For now, I will look after him… I won't let anything like this happen again and I will find out why he cuts, I will make him my friend'

'He will never have a reason to do anything like this again, and this is something I promise not only to myself but to him. He will _not_ suffer any more than he probably was, not while he was under my care… ' the teen shook his head. 'What the heck am I thinking? No matter what, he hates me? _make him my friend? _that could be considered as wishful thinking… though it honestly doesn't hurt to try…he can't possibly hate me _that_ much, could he?'

A tiny voice in his head said 'Yup, he hates you that much' while another was saying something totally different 'Of course not'. "Only time could really tell though…" I mumbles with a small smile. 'Light Yagami, you will be my friend and I will protect you'

…

_A/N:_

_OMG HI! Ooh, L is going to make you his friend Light! Wow! I wonder what's going to happen next! Oh wait, I know already… so… how was this chapter? _

_Kitty: an assassin , ooh, I would have never thought of that! I love it! I wonder what potato makes me sound like… probably a fat freckled person! Though I do have freckles so it explains a lot! Anyway, how are you doing? I'm doing just great._

_Xenj: thank you, as always, for the review. Sorry that it's only up now but as I told you, my sister took my laptop… anyway, hoe gaan dit met jou? (Translation- how is it going with you?) _

_KidEaterr: Well, here's the update! Hope you didn't wait too long… thanks a lot for the review! How are you doing?_

_TPOO9: I don't mind if you skipped those parts, I can understand if some people don't like to read stuff like that. in a few words, how would you describe my 'take' on the characters? I sometimes feel like I make them too ooc… PLEASE THROW THE TURTLE AT ME! I always wanted one! Though I think it will hurt if you threw one at me… review! Or I will seriously throw rainbows and leprechauns at you! _

_And now that that is done, I will like to say to those that read 'the demon and the light: reborn', the questions I asked you can be ignored. I thought about it myself and I'm just gonna suck it up and finish the stories I decided to write! Mainly because the initial thought of having to put one of the stories on hold was quite displeasing! _

_So please review and enjoy the rest of you night/morning/ afternoon/whatever…_

_BYE! _


	8. Point one to L!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note**

**To Handle with Kid Gloves**

**Chapter 8: Point one to L!**

…

**(Light's POV)**

I realized a few things when I came to consciousness. My head hurt and my arms were aching. Also, I wasn't familiar with the bed I was in.

"Ah, Light-kun, you're awake!" an oddly chipper voice calls out. I slowly lift myself up into a sitting position, clutching onto my head that was throbbing persistently. "A, Miss Wendy told me that you might have a headache, let me go get you some of the medication she gave me" the same person says. I lift my head up and out of my hands to look up but only caught a glimpse of black, white and faded blue.

_Ryuzaki…_

I slowly look around the room, which looking now I could tell was mine and L's. "Miss Wendy said that I will be looking after you… I even got a week off to do so!" why does he sound so chipper? "Why am I not in my bed?" I ask, not bothering to ask about why he was in such a good mood.

"Well, when I was going to take you to the nurses office I second guessed that since I though you wouldn't really like people seeing you in the state you were in… my bed was the closest to where I was standing so I put you down there… plus I was kinda in a rush, you were losing a lot of blood…" I look down at my palms when he said '_losing a lot of blood_'

Was he going to judge me now? If so I didn't really care… "Light… why would you do something like that?" he asks me, his voice drained of its cheer and filled with seriousness. "You don't need to know why I do that" I growl out and make a move to get up but the sharp pain I felt across my abdomen stopped me.

"Don't move so quickly… Miss Wendy said you should rest for a bit…" L scolds and I glare at him. "How long have I been out?" I ask him instead of lashing out and kicking him in the face despite the fact that I was in pain. "Only a few hours… I don't know how long exactly but I would say about eight/ ten hours…"

"Can I at least bath?" he only shakes his head. "Nope, the only way you are going to bath is if I monitor you and I don't think neither of us want that"

"Why do you have to watch me!?" I shout and he only shrugs his shoulders. "Because I don't trust you on your own"

"I don't need you're god damned trust. I can bath myself" he shakes his head. "I do not care if you don't need my trust. I will be monitoring you whether you like it or not" he says in an 'I'm-the-older-one-here-and-you-will-listen-to-me' tone.

"Fine, you can do what you want, just please… I want to bath" he smiles at me sheepishly and scratches behind his head. "A-actually-." Did he just stutter? "-I…you don't need to bath… I had already washed you and changed your clothes… I thought you noticed…" I look at my body to see that he had indeed changed my clothes. I lift the blankets from my legs and see that he changed my pants as well…_Did he…_

I lift the hem of my pants and when I saw that I was indeed wearing a new set of underwear I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "You didn't have to go that far! This could be considered as harassment you know!"

"Light, I merely cleaned you up. There was nothing sexual about it or anything that you could consider harassment… I needed to do it because some of the blood seeped through your pants and on your underwear so I took those off and though you would like to be in something clean… but there was also blood on your skin and I think a few cuts on your hips that Miss Wendy missed… I cleaned those up and put on some ointment then put you in a clean set of clothes… is this really what I get for being kind to you?"

"You were touching me in places you shouldn't have!" I know I was being stubborn but the thought of him, L!, touching me! it just… I don't know… that thought came with strange feelings and I know that one of them was utter disgust.

"Light, I can assure you that it is not something I haven't seen or touched before" _what did that mean?_ "What are you hinting at? You have done this to other males before? You swing that way?" I know that I was being rude to him even though he had basically been kind enough to even get Miss Wendy for me…

"No. I am a male, Light. I have the same sex organs that you have" he says with a perfect poker face. "look, this is going to get nowhere… just take these, get some more rest and stop being so rude. I am actually trying here" his words made me close my mouth and I cross my arms and look at the contents in his one hand. "I don't drink pills… could you… crush them into a powder for me?" he nods his head and puts the pills down on his table and leaves the room quickly to probably get a pill crusher and water…

'_Why are you trying?' _

I'm a lost cause anyway…

**(L's POV)**

Well that went worse than what I thought it would have been… 'Harassment?' out of all things he thinks I would harass him. Seriously? Do I honestly look like a freaking offender in anyway?

"_You swing that way?_" do I swing that way? Of course not. I was referring to me being male! God! Did he hit his head or something because I think all common sense left him. "Stupid Light"

Where am I supposed to get a pill crusher or something to crush a pill? I think I could use a butter knife- I will not use an actual knife and I certainly will not bring one into our room- it should work. "Can I help you, L-san?" I look up to use one of the cooks standing before me. "Oh, I need a butter knife and a bottle of water" the strange look I got didn't really bother me…

"Okay, let me get that…" they wouldn't ask…not that I would tell them though… "Here" I take the utensil, and the small bottle of water, and leave the kitchen are and head up to my room.

I guess it was kind of strange for me to be asking for a butter knife and a bottle of water… they probably though I was going to try and drink the water while slowly balancing the butter knife on my nose… actually, that doesn't seem like a bad idea…

_/… /... /_

"Ryu, what tablets are those anyway?" Light asks me a few minutes after I enter the room.

"Light, it's… I actually don't know what these are…" I mumble out after trying to answer Light's question, looking down at the pills I was trying to crush into smaller particles. "I think they are for headaches because she told me to give them to you if you get one… and then these must be for infections and pain…" the brunette nods his head and sits up straighter, being careful not to harm any of his wounds.

"Why are you helping me?" he asks and I choose not to answer him honestly. "Because Miss Wendy told me to" it wasn't a lie though, she had asked me to help him and look after him, but it wasn't the full truth. "I see…" the atmosphere drifted at his last words, changing from pleasant to awkward.

"Anyway… here, I think they are crushed enough…"I mutter out as I hand the water to Light… "I don't know how I'm supposed to give them to you though…" I had crushed the in different piles… but I don't know what I am supposed to do...

"Just mix them, put them in your palm, and come here… it shouldn't do anything…" he mutters out and I do as he says. I put the crushed pills, which kinda looked like sand, in my palm of my right hand and walk towards him. he holds out his free hand and I empty the contents in my palm into his own and watch him take them with one sip of water.

"Ew, tastes so bitter" he complains with a scrunched up face. "Maybe you should just take them whole next time… I think they won't really have a taste that way…" I mutter out and receive a shrug from Light. "I guess I should… but I really don't like taking pills as a whole… it's… I don't know…"

"Anyway… so… would you like for me to bring one of your sketch books here so that you can draw? You have a whole week off from class so I figured you'd like to draw or something…" he nods his head at me and points to one of the black books next to his bed. "Bring that one; it's only got a few pages left in it so you could get one of the new books out as well… if you don't mind…" I nod my head and get up to fetch the book.

"May I look at them? You're sketches I mean…" I ask and he shrugs his shoulders. "Go ahead… they aren't really anything special…" when I lifted up the book on his table I looked at the outside of it. Black leather with his name nicely written on it. It was also neat, something you could expect from Light Yagami.

"Wait! Not that one!" his cry went unnoticed by me as I opened the book and looked at the first page. After a few minutes of staring my eyes went wide, as wide as they could. It was a picture of me and it looked so realistic… "Light…?" I call out, not really expecting an answer as I page through the book to find more well drawn pictures of me. Some had Matt, Mello or Near in them, sometimes even Watari or some of the students that I have interacted with.

"Light… why…" I didn't finish my sentence as I got to a picture that wasn't finished yet. It was one of me, of course, and him, there's a shocker. Our backs were facing each other. I was supposedly looking at the viewer while Light was holding his head in his hand and looking at the wall. There wasn't a background and our bodies were only half drawn, leaving us looking like half stickmen (1)

"Light… these are really good" I mutter out, choosing not to ask him about why he was drawing me. though I was slightly curious…. "Its… I…" he tries but can't form words. His cheeks were red in embarrassment and he looked like he was about to faint. "Please, finish the last one and show me when you're done… I would like to see the finished product…"

"O-okay… so you want me to put it on a canvas?" I think about that for a few seconds. "You know, I think that would look nice in our room. I mean, it does symbolize us… though we may not have the best friendship…oh… and Light, show your face in the picture also…" he gives me a strange look, as if what I had just said made no sense; and it probably didn't. "Okay…" he says awkwardly before I hand him the sketch book, which he takes with slightly shaking hands.

"I need my pencils and erasers…" I nod my head and look for the things he needed and put them next to him.

So far plan 'Befriend Light Yagami' was going smoothly! Point one to L!

…

_A/N:_

_Hi there! Been a while, huh? Anyway… how was this chapter? _

_1; When I draw, I always start out with stick figures! Though sometimes I just draw without preparing! Those turn out to be my best though! _

_Anyway… thanks to all those that reviewed. How is everybody doing by the way? Oh and this was supposed to be up yesterday but I was at a friend… also, I am not feeling too good so I don't know when I will be able to update… sucks though…_

_Bye! _

_Review!_


	9. Thank you

**Disclaimer: No, Don't own Death Note**

**To Handle with Kid Gloves**

**Chapter 9: Thank you…**

…

**(Light's POV) **

Being in the care of L was not as bad as I thought it would be… it was worse. He watched me like a hawk, made sure I took the pills Miss Wendy said I had to, and sat in the bathroom while I washed myself, which was kinda creepy. I regret him finding me two days ago, but there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

"Light-kun, I need to change the bandages" L muttered out as he stepped out of the bathroom that I didn't even realize he was in. "But I first need to get dressed so please, just go wait on my bed" I nod my head and slowly get up from my own bed and go and sit on his.

He has been doing stuff like this since I woke up. Making sure I wasn't in pain, wasn't uncomfortable and making sure that my bandages were clean so that my cuts wouldn't infect. It was quite surprising since this behaviour was coming from L himself. But I am not going to lie and say I don't enjoy being pampered by him…But it didn't mean that I enjoyed him 'observing' me while I bath or shower. That part I didn't enjoy.

"I'm done" L mumbles out as he re-enters the room. "Keep quiet and get this over and done with" I grumble out. I know I was being rude to him, even though he was probably treating me as a prince, but I couldn't help it. a part of me didn't like him touching my body.

"Yes, your royal bitchiness" L says in a playful tone, lightly flicking my nose. I didn't even realize he was so close to me…

"Stop touching me" I growl out, trying to ignore the burning I felt at my ears. "But to change your bandages I need to touch you. And it's not like I'm touching you in private areas. Its only your abdomen and chest, as well as some places on your arms" he said, an innocent look playing on his face. I shut my mouth, not wanting the conversation to spiral into dangerous quarters.

I sigh out heavily and close my eyes, lying down on my back so that L could have better access at applying ointment on my skin. "Please, just get it done… I… want to finish that picture" I could almost feel the grin from L. I knew how badly he wanted me to finish the picture, which surprised me, but I hadn't really been in the mood to finish it.

"And you know what you should draw when you're finished with that one?" L asks a mischievous glint in his eyes. "What?" I ask, not really interested but asking for the sake of asking. "You should totally draw a nude of me, since you like drawing me. I'll even model for you" he said, wiggling his eyes at me. I glare at the black haired male, not liking the way he looked at me suggestively.

"Oh shut up you pervert" I growl out, causing L to laugh softly, something I had never heard or seen him do. Surprisingly, his laugh was quite a nice thing to hear, but I would never say this out loud. It was soothing in a way, the soft hum that vibrated from his chest could probably lull a baby to sleep.

"You have a nice laugh" I find myself saying absently, receiving an odd look from L. "Uhh…Thanks" he says awkwardly. "You can take your shirt off now" He mutters and I do what he says, taking off the white long-sleeved shirt, sitting up while I did so because it proved easier to pull the shirt ove my head this way. "Don't you get sick when you look at them?" _When you look at me?_

"No… In the line of work I do, those cuts are simply nothing… though it did shock me as to how they had been done… but I won't ask… I don't want to evade your privacy." He said truthfully, slowly unwrapping some of the bandages on my abdomen.

When he had all the white cloth off of my upper body, he spread some of the ointment he was given into the palm of his hand before gingerly placing his hands on the cuts that littered my abdomen. His hands were cold from the cream like thing, but with each rub, each sting, they slowly warmed up, and my skin felt like it was burning. Boiling.

"Would you prefer to lie on your back?" he asked me, hands still rubbing at the cuts on my belly, thoroughly disinfecting the shallow, and some deep, cuts. "Yeah" I mumble out, lying down on my back and closing my eyes.

My skin was still burning under his touch; it was like I was on fire. I dint know what it meant but I knew one thing and that was that I didn't like the way my body reacted to such simple touches. 'Its because I'm sensitive' I tell myself, trying not to focus on the burning that was slowly traveling up and the soft rubbing at my bare chest.

As if sensing my discomfort, L moves his hands to my arms, choosing to to my chest last. 'Why couldn't I just do this myself?'

'_Because I don't trust you' _L's voice plays in my head, vibrating against my skull. 'But I don't need his trust…' I mumble in my head, thinking about L's words. 'Who cares if you don't trust me…? I honestly don't need it anyway-.'

"Ah!" I groan out when I felt something warm, yet cold, rub against one of my nipples, the sensation sending shivers down my spine and a jolt to my groin. "Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" L asks me, sounding genuinely worried. "N-no…I'm fine"

'What the hell!' I scream in my head, thinking back to what had just happened. L must have accidently rubbed his hands against one of my nipples… but I don't know what to say about the shivers and the jolt to my…uh, groin…. That was quite odd…. Maybe I'm sick…

**(L's POV)**

"Light, are you feeling okay?" I ask the brunette, lifting my one hand from his chest to feel his forehead. "I said I was fine" Light bites back, shooing my hand away from his face. "Light, your face is red…" he only shakes my concern off. "I said I was fine… just drop it… and finish up already" I nod my head and do as I am told, rubbing the cream back into his chest, being sure to not be rough but rather gentle so that I didn't cause him any pain. Once I did that finish, I put on clean bandages around his wounds, still being careful when touching them.

"All done!" I say when I clipped the last bandage (1). "Thanks" the brunette muttered out as he slowly got off the bed and made his way back to his own. "Now, continue that picture" I could feel the eyes roll that the younger teen had probably meant for me, but I couldn't help but pester him about the drawing. I wanted to really see the final sketch and then the painting Light said he could do.

I was really fascinated by Lights art style. Most of the pictures I saw were all done neatly and almost professionally. I could tell that he liked to use charcoal pencil and obviously normal sketch pens. But each one came out beautifully and I couldn't help but admire his work.

Some of the sketches were slightly disturbing, but then again, I had seen far worse than a woman hanging in a bathroom. But there were some that actually disturbed me… like the one picture with a girl lying on the floor with a hole in her head while a figure stood above her, gazing down at her lifeless body.

Then there was one of a man that had a large gash across his chest with his heart in his hand and his eyes out of their sockets, dangling at the man's jaw. There were more, but those were the most disturbing… but even though they were disturbing, I still like Light's drawings. I could tell that with each one he poured his heart and soul into it, even the ones with me and some Wammy kids in it.

I cleaned up the small mess I made and threw away the dirtied bandages, noting the small blot of blood on one of them before I threw it in the bin. I knew that some of Light's wounds would still bleed now and then so I wasn't suspicious or anything about the blood.

Just as I climbed back into my bed, getting ready to read a book Watari had suggested I read, our room door opened and in came Matt, Mello and Near. "HI!" Matt shouted cheerfully. "We came to give mommy a gift!" all three boys giggled at the word 'mommy'. I hear a loud sigh and look over at Light. "What did you bring me?" he said with a smile. I knew he was forcing himself, but it wasn't like the three boys noticed that.

"We brought you some dark chocolate! We know it's your favorite!" This time Mello spoke, his child voice as excited as Matt's was. "Why did you get me chocolate?" Light asks, allowing the boys to jump up on his bed and cuddle into his side. I dint miss the wince that he tried to hide though. "Matt read somewhere that chocolate makes you feel better… and we wanted you to get better quick so we bought you some! Well we asked Wammy to… since we spent our allowance…"

Near took out a neatly wrapped rectangular shape. I wonder if he kept cheesecake in there… "Here" he said softly, hiding back behind the older teen's hip, cuddling slightly. "Aw, thanks you guys" Light said with a soft, real, smile. He ruffles each and every one of their heads, though he still tried to hide the wince at the movement and the slight press into his wounds that the small kids were making.

With a sigh I get up and walk over to them, scooping up a, now fussing, energetic blonde, then picking up Matt up as well. "Come on, Light is still feeling sick, let him rest" the two made a whining sound but I only gave them a stern look.

"No L, its fine, they can stay" Light mumbles out and I look at him. "Are you sure?" I ask and he nods his head. "Yeah, I am." Light mumbles as he puts his sketch book, which was still on his lap, along with his present on his bedside table. "Heh, You just want him all to yourself so that you can do dirty things to him!" Matt said with a cheeky grin.

"Why yes I do Matt, I want you three brats to get out the room so that I can ravish your 'Mother'" I joke but the little brunette, and the other two kids, take me seriously. "Ewe! You're so gross! Light! L is being weird!" Matt cries, causing the older brunette to actually chuckle, the sound sending warmth through my chest. "When is he ever not weird?"

"Point to Light!" Near cheered, patting the brunette on the head in a cute manner. "Light… are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I call out, slowly putting the two boys in my arms down on the brunette's bed. "Of course I am" he said with a evil smirk, looking at the three boys.

"Tickle time!" we shout simultaneously while attacking the three boys. The started giggling and squirming under our tickling hands, begging us to stop as the torture because unbearable. "Say that L is the best in the whole wide world!" I shouted as I continued tickling Matt and Mello mercilessly.

"Never!" came the battle cry of Matt as he squirmed to get away from the tickling.

In the end though, we only tired out ourselves. I was surprised that none of Lights wounds opened up or bled. But that just meant that he was healing at a quicker pace then what he had been. Which I was kinda happy about.

After our tickle war, we all ended sprawled over Lights bed, Matt, Mello and Near had fallen asleep due to the lack of energy and Light was slowly losing conscious too. "Thank you" the brunette called out sleepily. "Thank you for…" he didn't get to finish his sentence as his eyes closed and he fell asleep. He didn't need to finish the sentence. I had already know what he was about to say.

"_Thank you for caring_"

_A/N:_

_Hi there! How was this chapter? _

_1; You know those bandages that you use a small clip looking thingy to keep close? I meant those! _

_Kitty: Hi there! Thanks for the review! I'm feeling much better! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! _

_Xenj: Hi there my friend ! Thanks, as always, for the review! I am feeling much better! How are you though? Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_KidEater: thanks for the review! I'm sorry that the update was long, but I have been busy… so please forgive me! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Double L: well if it isn't agent L! Oh my! You made me laugh! Haha! 'L being male and having a tallywacker' that was just hilarious! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! _

_Right, I am sorry that this chap is only up now, but I really have been busy… mainly because I have had friends over every day this week and I couldn't write because I had to keep them company. I am going to try and have the next chapter for this up tomorrow, as well as the third instalment of TDatL series! Hint on what it is named: The Demon and the Light: New-borns! _

_I am having fun writing that story! Its probably cracky but hey! Who doesn't like a crack fic? Anyway. Its late by me, and I haven't really been getting the best of sleep so I'm going to go now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! _

_Review! _

_Bye!  
><em> 


	10. hazy

**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note**

**To Handle with Kid Gloves **

**Chapter 10: hazy**

…

"I finished!" came the victory cry of one, surprisingly, giddy Light. He had finally finished the drawing L had asked him to, even adding in a few details that the sweet loving male asked for. "Really?" came the slightly amused voice of L.

"Yup!" the brunette said with a nod of his head. "But this is only the sketch of it, I still plan to put it on canvas" all cheer left Light as a seriousness found its way back into his tone. For a second he wonders why he had been so excited about the finished drawing. It wasn't like the picture was that important. It was simple, like most of his drawing and paintings. Maybe it was because for once, he wasn't drawing it for himself but for L as well, and maybe, just maybe, he wanted to get some form of approval from the other teen even though he knew that L liked the drawing already.

"It looks great" Light jumped at the closeness of the voice, looking up to see L standing right next to him, holding the book with the sketch in it. 'When did he…?' shaking his head, Light put on a small, partially real, smile. "Thanks, I even drew it that my head was lifted and that my gaze was to that of the viewer, like you asked."

"You didn't have to do that though, the picture would have looked great either way…" L mumbled out, putting the book back down on Lights table. "I did it because you asked me to…" L's eyes caught with Lights as the brunette said those words. A spark shot through their gaze and they immediately looked away. "Thank you then" L muttered, walking back to his side of the room.

He was surprised to hear that the brunette had actually added that one detail because he had asked for it. If anything, he would have been less surprised if the younger teen had left out the detail, or better yet, just didn't do the picture finished. But he did finish the picture and he had added the detail.

Sure he only finished it now and it had already been a week since their tickle war, and approximately one and a half weeks since L found Light in the bathroom, covered in his own blood due to the teens self-harming habits.

"Light?" L called out as he finally sat back in his chair and looked over a file on his computer. L and Light were back in school, well Light was back in school, L was just off his week 'vacation'. "Yeah?" the brunette called out.

"Would you consider seeing a therapist?" The brunettes eyes widen at the sudden question. 'Would I consider…What?' "For your cutting habit" L added. "Its… that isn't any of your business…" the brunette said through clenched teeth, letting out a low growl from the base of his throat. "Light, I am just trying to help… you have a serious problem"

"Just. Just leave it Ryuzaki… it'd got nothing to do with you…just… just go do your work" Light's attitude towards the other was cold and indifferent compared to how he had been treating him the past few days and L was starting to get fed up. "Don't tell me to just leave it. If you haven't noticed I was the one who actually cared to get you help when I found you bleeding out on the floor due to _you cutting yourself_" he emphasized the last part of his sentence, making sure to get the point across to the brunette but Light only scowled and grit his teeth.

"Then why didn't you just leave me there to die?" his voice dripped with ice, glaring at the black haired teen with cruel eyes. And there it was again, that loneliness that always shined through his eyes but had been dim for the past few days that L had been looking after him. "Because you are my friend" L said, shocking Light slightly.

"I am no one's friend, I am nothing… and that will never change" the brunette said before abruptly getting up from his bed and running out the room. L sat there, stunned at the words Light had said. 'How could he say something like that about himself… if anything… he isn't nothing but everything… his Light. The only person besides Mello, Matt and Near that I can have an intellectual conversation with… and not to mention he is not as young as Mello and the others… Light is my only friend…'

L knew that if he had thought of this a little over two weeks ago and he would have been denying it as if it were some fake truth. 'Light is everything and more…' if L knew any better he would say that he liked Light a little more that was needed in terms of friendship. 'Me liking Light in that way is barbarous and just not possible… Light is a boy' he would probably say to himself because let's face the facts, he didn't know anything when it came to stuff like this.

Getting up, L makes his way over to the door, knowing that he would need to get to the brunette before he did something completely stupid. Which, knowing Light, was a high possibility because no matter how smart the brunette was, he was still ignorant. And L would not have the brunette do anything stupid like he had before.

**(L's POV)**

I had searched for Light for at least two hours before giving up. He would eventually come back to the room… at least I was hoping.

I god why does he always have to run? He ran that last time and times before that and now his running again. His keeping everything in, blocking everything inside and away from harm. I could understand that Light was like a glass flower, one crack and it would crumble. I can tell that it has many cracks but he somehow managed to keep everything standing, though not so much.

Cutting, he was cutting to help himself cope. That wasn't the best way to get things out or to help you feel better. In fact, it just ended up making you feel worse. Though I wouldn't know because I never tried it. And not because I never found the need to, but because I knew better than to do something such as harming myself.

The consequences from cutting were severe. You could always cut the wrong way, too deep, or something, and you could end up losing your life.

Most humans are able to literally rip the flesh off of their own arms or bodily parts, but there is a nerve in their brain that stops this. now this goes for cutting oneself. A nerve in your brain stops you from doing so, but for Light, and others who cause harm upon them, that nerve is either not working or he somehow manages to block all messages it sends through his body.

What was he doing to himself? If this carried on, I don't think he would be able to make it… his become so engrossed with his self-harming, I don't even think he would listen to me if I told him to get the help he needs. He takes cutting as a routine, and he hadn't done it for the past week and a half… I don't even want to think about him cutting to make up for all the days he couldn't because I was watching him like a hawk.

Why couldn't he just accept that I wanted to help him? Why couldn't he just accept that my intentions were true and why couldn't he just accept that he was actually loved and appreciated. That he wasn't nothing?

The sound of the door opening caught my attention and I slowly let my gaze fall on it, waiting expectantly. And in waltzed the person I had searched two hours for, his back bunched and his head bowed, walking slow, agonizing, steps to his bed. He said nothing as he just plopped himself down roughly. His skin was paler than usual and this alone aroused suspicion in me.

I got up from my chair and walked over to his bed, sitting down next to him. He said nothing. I lifted my hand up and took his one that lay limply at his side, pulling up the sleeve and checking for any new cuts that he could have possibly made. And sure enough, there they were, red and swollen. I looked at his next arm to find more cuts. And then on his stomach. No surprise finding a fresh set of cuts there as well.

"Light-." I start but the brunette cuts me off. "Shut up and clean them" he commands and I nod my head, getting up to find the first aid kit we kept in the bathroom, which wouldn't be too hard to find since I still had to put ointment on Lights wounds even though they were mostly healed, some were just really deep.

When I found the kit, I took that as well as a cloth that I ran under the hot water for a few seconds, and I took a towel. I made my way back into the room and found Light sitting on my bed, how surprising. "Light…?" I call out and he only looks up at me with those lonely, and hurt, eyes. "I… feel better when I'm here" he said and I nod my head even though I didn't really get it…

I get started at cleaning his wounds, making sure to bandage them up. When I finished, Light got up to get ready for bed, since it was a little late, which made me wonder where he had been for the past three or four hours… we all have a curfew and that is until six thirty, or seven if you're lucky. It was strict rules for a strict school/orphanage.

When Light finished getting ready he looked over at me with the same eyes as before. "May I sleep in your bed?" he asked, his voice monotonous. Did he want to feel safe or something? Or was the little loss of blood affecting him more than what it was supposed to? Sleep in my bed? Since when did Light Yagami ever want to sleep in something that was mine?

"Sure" I say despite the current thoughts in my head. "Can you sleep there too?" yup, the blood loss was affecting him more than it should have. "What are you talking about?" the brunette only shrugs. "You need rest"

"Light…" I mumble out but the brunette only shakes his head. "Those bags are getting worse and let me tell you, they aren't that attractive…" what a weird thing to say. "Just listen and sleep for once…" I sigh heavily, knowing that Light wouldn't sleep himself unless I was asleep.

"Climb in while I switch off the lights." I mutter out and he nods his head, climbing out of the covers. I walk over to the light switch and flick it off, the room going dark save for the moon light that shone through our curtained windows. I manage to make my way over to my bed and climb under the covers without stumbling in the dark.

Light and I were facing each other, looking directly into one another's eyes, the moonlight making it possible to see the features of the other. A silence ensued before it was broken by Light. "L… Kiss me" my eyes widen at the demand. "L-light? Are you feeling okay, you're acting weird…" he looks at me with those same eyes, leaving me lost in them. "L…Please…" he begs, actually begs.

That loss of blood was definitely making him a little loopy… demanding I sleep in the same bed and now this? What the hell. "Ever since our first kiss… I couldn't get the feel out of my head and off of my lips…" he admits and my eyes widen more, if that was possible. "Light… what are you saying?" he shakes his head at me.

"I am not saying anything… Just kiss me" I sigh before moving closer to the brunette, him doing the same, though it wasn't like we weren't close already. I cup Lights cheek in my one hand and bring his face closer to mine, leaning down slightly to meet his lips in a soft, gentle kiss. Light brought his hand up and place it into my hair. I press harder against Light's lips and nimble gently on his bottom lip, asking for the entrance that I knew he would give me, just like he had the last time. Except the last time was because of Matt and had no meaning. This one though… it held some meaning.

Light parted his lips and allowed me to slip my tongue in, gently coaxing his own to massage against my own. The brunette let out a moan, the sound sending shivers down my spine and my mind into a haze.

I parted from him after what felt like forever, but I surprised myself by pinning the brunette under me and engaging us in another heated kiss, this time Lights hand roaming around my body, which for once was clad in my usual jean and baggy white shirt but rather sweatpants and a normal tee.

The brunette's hands eventually rested at my shoulders as he squeezed them gently. When I parted from his lips I trailed my lips across his jaw, placing butterfly kisses along it. I travel down to his neck and suck at his pulse, earning a needy moan from him, sending my mind into a hazier state. What was I doing again? Ravaging Light's neck…. What am I thinking! This was Light for god's sake!

Before I got lower then the brunettes exposed collar bone, I abruptly pulled my self away from the younger teen and went back to my side of the bed, putting a decent amount of distance between us. Light and I were both trying to catch our breath, trying to figure out what had just happened.

_What have I done?_

…

_A/N:_

_Hi there! I am sorry that it is late… school started up again and I haven't had time… externals start in three weeks… so I only have three weeks to write… if none of my stories are finished by then, do not worry, I will continue them when the exams and externals are over… _

_I hope this chapter was good enough and I hope you will all review! _

_I will seriously try to update more… but if I do not, please forgive me. school is more important to me because I would like to pass this year! _

_Bye for now! _

_Oh and thank you to my reviewers! Sorry that I am not putting you in here! i still love you guys! _


	11. Rusty Swing

_Note that it is three weeks since that kiss in the last chapter!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did then it would have a SNL 18 rating… yeah no I'm joking… **

**To Handle with Kid Gloves **

**Chapter 11: Rusty swing**

…

**(Light's POV)**

The past few weeks have been nothing but a pain. L has been ignoring me, and I have been doing the exact same thing. I have no idea what got into me the other night. Asking him to kiss me?! Was I insane? I must have been… it must have been the slight blood lost… if not then I must have been high… yeah maybe I accidently inhaled something without me noticing…

I mean, me wanting to kiss him was crazy! This was L! He was just plain damn weird. And if anything I thought of him as more of a friend than anything... I mean… L… is L… and not to mention a guy. Sure, I wasn't yet familiar with my sexual preferences but I was sure that I was heterosexual or at least asexual… I was _not_ homo… no… I could never think of any guy, especially L, in _that_ way. It wasn't because it disgusted me or anything… it was for more reasons that I rather not think of.

"Light-kun! Misa was looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?!" a annoying voice shouted out and I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from saying something like 'where you haven't' or 'Hiding from you'. I turn around to smile at the younger blonde girl.

"Oh, Misa! I just came from Maths" I lie. I hadn't even had lessons for the past hour and a half, but it wasn't a full lie… I had had Maths last lesson. "Light-kun, Misa really needed help with her Science project… will Light be able to help Misa now?" I shake my head.

"No, I have some homework that needs to be in and I have a project of my own that needs to be in next week Monday" sure I could do it over the weekend since it was only Tuesday but I prefer my work to be done the day or day after I got the project.

Misa looked at me with sad eyes. "Oh, okay. Then what about Ryuzaki-senpai?" she ask and I shake my head. "Senpai is working on something big at the moment… he won't be able to help you… maybe you could ask Near" she shakes her head. "Near-senpai doesn't like me that much because I accidently ruined one of his stupid structures" I give her a scolding look. "Misa, Nears structures are not stupid. How would you like it if I said your designs were stupid?"

Her eyes widen slightly and she shakes her head. "Misa wouldn't like that at all! Misa will apologize to Near-senpai!" with that the girl ran off to where she thought the albino boy would be. Not even a moment later was someone shouting out for the blonde to watch where she was going. Which the blonde needed to do. The other day she had accidently pushed Teru Mikami down the stairs. He broke his right hand and luckily only sprained his ankle.

Is there such a thing as 'Look where you're going!' class? I hope there is because Misa seriously needs to go to one. sighing to myself I walk up the stair, which I was about to until the annoyance stopped me, and make my way to my and L's room. I didn't really want to go to the room but I had no choice. It was the room that I was forced to stay in.

It wasn't so bad though… I and L don't even talk to each other… but there has been awkward tension between us and I really don't know what to do about it. It's frustrating because I usually know what to do but with this. It's almost like being brain dead...okay maybe not brain dead…

I was not going to talk to L about the kiss though… that was something I could not do. Not only would it be embarrassing but it will really eat at my pride to admit that I wanted him to Ki-

Was I just about to say I wanted him to kiss me? Okay, I must seriously be drunk or high… someone is slipping stuff in my tea because I know for a fact that I do _not _what L to kiss me. That's just preposterous. I will say this again. L is L! He is not someone I, Light Yagami, would ever be interested in.

I mean… his got horrible posture; he has bags under his eyes that make him oddly enticing. His hair looks like a rats nest but feels as soft as silk. His got a nice stomach, and not to mention that milky ski-

"Oh my god!" I shout out causing the people around me to look at me weirdly. "Uh, I forgot that I needed to… uhm..." I quickly run to my door and go in quickly, not wanting to stand and embarrass myself anymore. What the hell was I thinking? His eyes being enticing, his hair as soft as silk? A nice stomach! This was L! he had none of those… okay maybe he did have a nice stomach… and his unblemished skin was really soft, even for a guy that looked like he came from the streets…

And his eyes were actually nice… many times have I found myself lost when I look into them… and well… his hair was really soft and I just wanted to comb my hands through those unruly black locks…

"NO! I'm doing it again!" I shout out, bringing my hands up to tug at my hair, pulling harshly. What am I thinking? First I nearly said I wanted to kiss him now I'm saying things like wanting to comb my fingers through his hair! What next? I wanna curl up in his lap?

You know that does seem kinda inviting… "Ahh! I must be going crazy!"

"Light-kun, are you okay?" I jump at the sound of L's voice. "L! I didn't know you were here" I say in surprise. The older teen's brows crease downwards into a frown. "Light this is also my room and I hardly ever leave it… where else would you think me to be?" he asks and I smile sheepishly at him.

"Ah, you're right... I can't really picture you going anywhere other than this room… unless you're on a trip… but even then you rarely show yourself or go out of the hotels…" L looks at me for a few seconds before turning back to look at his computer screen. "So what is bothering you?"

"Uh, nothing… why would you say that?" at first he didn't reply but when he put his computer screen off and got up from his seat he spoke again. "You were viciously pulling your hair… I'm pretty sure that that is enough evidence for you to be bothered by something…"

"Nothing is wrong… I just had a rough day…" he nods his head and walks to the door. Putting a pair of shoes on before he left the room. 'Wow, he really doesn't want to be in the same room as me… he never really leaves…'

**(Normal POV) **

L didn't know where he was going. He just wanted to stay away from Light. Not because he didn't want to be near the teen but because he didn't trust himself… for the past three weeks all L has been doing was thinking about Light and how he really felt about the younger teen. Of course he couldn't come to much of a conclusion since he hardly knew much about stuff like that.

He knew that there was an odd attraction towards Light though. That was quite obvious… but what he was trying to figure out was why? Why Light out of all people? Light used to be somebody that he absolutely hated, sure he hadn't known why he hated him but it was hate nonetheless. How did he grow an attraction towards the brunette that was what he really wanted to know.

Sure Light was handsome, he had a groomed look, his eyes were like looking through dark honey and he could be really caring. But there was the fake side of him that L absolutely hated. Of course he could tell that Light had started to act more sincerely towards him and others and he wondered if that was partially thanks to him. Or maybe Light was starting to realize that nobody was against him… that he was wanted and accepted…

L thinks back to what the teen had said a few weeks ago._ "I am no one's friend, I am nothing… and that will never change" _ Light had seemed so bent on believing those words it even hurt L. Light wasn't just 'nothing' as L said he was everything and more. Of course the older teen didn't really know what he meant when he said that but he knew that he somehow meant it.

Light was the first and only one to treat L like a human and not like some dying species. Yes, he was rude to L but he still respected the teen. In fact there was a point in time where he actually looked up to him. of course that wasn't something that the teen would admit out loud or to himself.

'_No one's friend' _that wasn't true either. Light was many people in Wammy's friend. Not only that but he was admired by a lot of people. And not just because he was second in school but because of his good looks. L guessed that it worked in the younger teens favour to have such good looks.

L supposed he could probably look better than what he did right now. But that would take too much energy. L knew how long Light took sometimes in the morning just to gel his hair and he could use that time to eat his cheesecake, solve ten small cases or feed the homeless. Okay maybe he wouldn't be able to feed the homeless but he like to over exaggerate.

L found himself standing infront of one of the many swings outside the Wammy's house that usually had some of the small kids on them. The swings' chains were rusted and looked frail. L was surprised that the swing set was still standing. It kinda reminded him of Light in a way, and himself.

Contrary to popular belief, but L had also had quite the upsetting childhood and had been through many hardships, like most at Wammy's. But Light really seemed to be the one that interested him more than the other kids. The teen was such a mystery but at the same time it was so easy to figure him out. That's what made him so interesting.

L knew that Light put up a a front that said he was okay and that he was on top of the world but he knew that that was just a mask that the brunette hid behind. Light was really some cracked glass that with one touch, even from a feather, he would completely shatter. And that was what it would take for Light to completely break.

L anticipated that for some reason. He knew that the teen was a few more scratches from breaking. But L would be like the swing set that L was currently sitting on. He will show everyone else that he could stand up even though his been completely broken, because a rusted swing can be fixed and so can a shattered glass.

And L will be the one to pick up all the tiny pieces and glue them back together, whether Light wanted him to or not.

…

_A/N:_

_So… yeah… this chapter was total crap… I got no reviews last chapter so this is all your guys fault! No I'm just joking. I'm actually sick and my father nearly broke my leg because he rode our truck before my one leg was off the ground… yeah I heard a nasty click… I have to go to the doctor tomorrow just in case there is something wrong cause my leg is being a real cow, see I do not like to swear so I say cow instead of b*tch. _

_Anyway… I don't know if you guys had reviewed… but I didn't get any and it kinda made me a little sad but hey! I can't force you to review… though I would really like it if you did because they are like fuel to my brain… so since no one reviewed I can't put answer anybody… since there is nobody I can answer anyway… _

_I am going to try and get TDatL:NB up by tonight… also I need to explain a mistake that I made in the first chapter, nothing big, nothing small… _

_Bye!_

_Review!_


	12. Friends?

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Cause I'm not going to…**

**To Handle with Kid Gloves**

**Chapter 12: Friends?**

…

Light really hated what he was about to do but it was something he needed to do.

"Ryuzaki, I know that we have had some pretty awkward encounters over the last few years, those kisses being the most awkward, but can we just push all the awkwardness down and be normal friends?" the brunette asked with a smile. It may not have been real but Light knew that it worked wonders.

"Okay…" L said awkwardly. He didn't know where Light's sudden change in behaviour was coming from. "If you're going to be my friend, _real _friend, I don't expect you to smile unless it's a real one… so wipe that fake smile off your face" Light's lips perched into a straight line, something that was more familiar to L.

"Much better. Now, what is it that you really want? I know that you won't just randomly come to me offering friendship…" Light sighed out. "Is it so hard to believe that I actually want to be your friend?"

"Yes" L said blankly. The Light he knew wouldn't do what this Light was doing, unless it benefited him though, or that was what L thought. "Well, believe what you will… I want to be your friend… and I also want you to help me with a science project…"

"Light, if you need my help with something you don't have to offer me fake friendship… I will help you even if you aren't my friend" Light sighed heavily and brought his hand up to massage his temples. "Ryuzaki, your skull is not supposed to be _this_ thick… look I want to be your friend, stop thinking otherwise…besides… it's by time that we sorted out the awkward tension between us"

L could not believe his ears. 'It has to be a game of his…' L thought to himself. 'Light is obviously not serious about what he is saying' that realization sent a small pang to his chest. "Fine… if you want to be my friend then you have to see a psychologist"

"Ryuzaki, we have been through this… I am not seeing one" Lights rubbing at his temples became more persistent as he tried to massage away the forming headache. "Why do you keep calling me Ryuzaki… you usually call me L"

"Well L is just some letter on a screen. Ryuzaki is an actual person…though I only realized that when he looked after me during my time of need" that sentence sent a warmth through L's chest, replacing the pain that was there earlier with something more warm and tolerant. "Please Light; see a Psychologist… or a therapist… Wammy will get you the best one… you know you need the help, Light"

"I am not seeing one so stop trying to convince me… and please help me with this project… Mr Founder said that we had to do something about anatomy…though I'm not too sure… I wasn't really listening in class" the brunette explains and L sighs and nods his head.

"I take it that you got a hand-out about the project." Light nods his head. "I did" the teen mumbles out as he goes to his side of the room to pull something out of his bag. Once he had a small sheet of paper in his hand he walked back to L's desk and handed him the paper.

"Create a model of any human anatomy… Light, this work is easy… why do you want me to help?" the brunette shrugged his shoulders. "Two is better than one… I can get this done so much faster if I had a helping hand…"

"But you don't like asking for help…" again Light shrugged his shoulders. "Well… it's you so it doesn't really matter…" L sighed at the younger teen. "What were you thinking of making then?" he asked, wanting to be at least a smidge informed about hwat the brunette wanted. "Well, I haven't given it much thought… I guess the brain is a good choice…"

"50% of your class will probably do the brain while others either do the lungs or the heart…I think you should do something that the others wouldn't even think about." L said, a mischievous smile creeping onto his face. Light did not like that smile… not at all. "What?" he asked, though he didn't know if he really wanted to know what the boy in front of him was thinking about.

"I think you should do the male, or female, sex organ, it is part of our human anatomy any way" L said, mischievous smile still intact on his face. Light on the other hand had a look that stated his disapproval. "I am NOT doing that"

"But Mr Founder might give you extra points!" L exclaimed, Light shook his head. "I am not doing that. we can do the upper arm then. We need to show were all the veins, muscle and all other stuff in the upper arm…"

"Even the bone?" L asks and Light nods his head. "I will have to…" and with that both L and Light got started on building the model, L silently sulking at not getting to build a certain human anatomy that would have been quite amusing.

**(L's POV)**

After working for more than two hours with Light I decided that we should both stop and rest, since it was getting rather late, and finish it tomorrow since it was Wednesday and the brunette luckily had no lessons.

I was really surprised when Light came and offered me friendship… and asked me for help. He wouldn't normally do any of the two… especially the first. But that was a good sign. Though part of me still doubted that his intentions were true…but I could be wrong…

What surprised me the most today though would be when Light almost pulled out his groomed hair. He never loses his cool, like that anyway, so it was quite a shocking and amusing sight. I wonder what he had been thinking about to have to pull out at your hair that roughly.

"L, do you ever think about what life would be like for us if we all had a different past?" Lights sudden question stops my thinking and I look over at him. He was lying in his bed while I sat at my desk, like I usually did. "I thought you were sleeping…?"

"I can't… now answer the question…" he commands and I look at him sheepishly. "Uh… could "Uh… could you ask me again?" he sighs and gets up from his bed and walks over to me, sitting on the floor next to me. "I asked if you ever thought about what life would be like for us if we had a different past…"

"Why are you asking that all of a sudden?" a life if we had a different past? "I have thought about it… why…?" I watch his shoulders roll lazily in the slight dark; the only light was the one coming from the screen infront of me and the moonlight from the window. "Well… what is your view on it?" the brunette asks me and I think clearly as to how I could answer this. something…

"Well… if we had to have a different past we would all be different people. We'd be different people all together actually… the past that we have made us into who we are now, whether it was a good past or not, it made you who you are… though just because you had a bad past doesn't mean that you are a bad person…" I explain and the brunette nods his head.

"I see it the exact same way…but sometimes I wish had had a different past…" he trails off, eyes connecting with the floor. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I kinda like the person you became… though there is some things that grind on my nerves about you, but those things are what make you, you so I can't complain"

"What do you think about the afterlife?" where are all these questions coming from? "Well… I am not really a believer in those type of things and I don't really believe in heaven or hell… but when I die I do imagine myself going to a place where I felt fully at peace, since it is 'rest in peace' it only makes sense that we actually rest in peace. Though I don't think any person really has peace after life…" I trail off.

"Why would you say that?" Light asks curiously, looking directly at me know with full concentration. It felt like I was the teacher and he was the student and our conversation was the lesson. "Well… we go through life thinking 'Where are we going to go when we die, Heaven or Hell?' and I feel like we are so stressed out about that that we don't even find peace in our own death… but of course this is only what I think… I could be completely wrong, after all, religion and stuff is not a great spot for me since I do not believe in anything…"

"Are you not Christian?" I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know… I guess I am since Wammy's is partially a religious orphanage and I remember being baptized when I was little…" I explain and the teen nods his head. "I believe but I don't believe at the same time… I mean when I was small the bible had been drilled into my head but I had always been sceptical but I did keep my mind open to them…"

I was surprised, he was actually telling me something about his past… "Well… lets change the subject..." as much as I wanted to hear about Lights past, I could tell that he wasn't fully ready to tell anybody and it could possibly make him go into another cutting faze. "Why did you kiss me when I asked you to? Why didn't you say no?" Now I was really not expecting that question…

"II have been wondering for a while now… I mean, you could have easily said no and pushed me away, that way things would not be so awkward…" I force down the scowl that threatened to form on my face. "Light, maybe if you hadn't asked me to kiss you thing wouldn't have been so awkward… besides… I don't even know why I actually did…" I explain truthfully because in all honesty, I didn't know why I had actually kissed him… it was almost like I was compelled to…

"How can you not know?" the brunette asks and I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know… I may be a high intellectual person but I do not know everything… especially when it has to do with my own emotions and impulses…"

"So are you saying that kissing me was an impulse?" I stay silent for a few moments before answering. "Well… I would not call it an impulse… but I did quite enjoy it… and I know for a fact that you had as well" how did we get to this topic? First we were talking about what we would be like if we had a different past now we're talking about something that could be considered dangerous territory.

"I…" The brunette starts but he couldn't finish his sentence. "I guess I can't lie and say that I hadn't enjoyed kissing you… but I wouldn't do it again…" he sounded almost doubtful, like he was trying to convince himself almost. "Are you sure? I could kiss you right now" I would like to know where all this was coming from…I would also like to know where the confidence was coming from because I am not really a confident person.

"L… I said that I woul-." Before the younger teen could finish his sentence I jumped out of my chair and onto him, pinning him to the ground as I connected our lips. Light was staring at me with wide eyes and I thought he would push me off but he did the exact opposite. He closed his eyes and brought his hands up and rested them in my hair.

I close my own eyes and push harder against his lips. I push my tongue out slightly and rub the lip against the smaller teen's lower lip, enjoying the way his body shivered under me. Light parted his lips and allowed me to slip my tongue into the sweet orifice, exploring the hot cavern.

I rub my tongue against Light's; no battles of dominance just gentle massaging against the others muscle. When I parted from his lips my attention immediately went to his jaw. I trailed feather kisses along the skin, traveling down until I reached his pulse point. I pause for a few seconds before sucking on the brunette's pulse, the place I knew was sensitive and quite pleasurable for him… how I knew… well I did pick up a few things with our last kiss…

And I was right about it being pleasurable for him as he let out a small moan, or groan… it could have been either… after sucking down on the spot I travel down to exposed collar bone, kissing gently. I spot a cut on his skin and a part of me hurt at seeing the mark on his there.

I push down those feelings though and focus on what I was previously doing. Ravishing Light. Had I been doing this a few weeks ago I would have thought I was crazy, but I already admitted my attraction towards the younger teen so it really didn't bother me as much now.

While I kiss the exposed skin, which wasn't a lot, my one hand, that wasn't balancing me so that I wouldn't fall, travelled down Lights chest, past his belly and to the base of his shirt. "May I?" I ask and the teen turns his head to the side and nods, a blush adorning his cheeks that made him undeniably cute.

I lifted the shirt up, Light sitting up in the process so that I could lift it past his shoulders and over his head. Once the shirt was discarded on the floor besides us, light laid back on the ground, shivering as the cold floor touched his bare skin.

I leaned over and took a tentative lick at his one nipple, noting the way his shoulders tensed and his eyes closed tightly. I take the whole bud in-between my teeth biting gently before taking it into my mouth and sucking on it. Light let out a moan as his hands travelled back to my hair, tugging onto the strands.

"What are you two doing?" came a small voice and at the sound me and Light part from each other and look at the doorway where we saw Near holding onto a small white teddy bear. "Ah, nothing!" Light said nervously as he put his shirt back on. "That didn't look like nothing…"

"It was… what are you doing here Near?" I ask, feeling a little agitated at being interrupted. "I had a nightmare…" Light nods his head before walking over to the small child, picking him up and walking to his bed. I could see the conflict in his eyes, something different to the loneliness that was always there.

"You can sleep b me tonight…" the teen told the little albino as he tucked him into his bed and climbed into the other side. "Goodnight" Light calls out. I nod my head and go back to my desk. I needed to put my mind to work. Needed to think of something other than the stiffness in my pants.

…

_A/N: _

_Hi there! What did I tell you!? Next chapter will be up Tuesday, then one on Friday cause I'm staying home so I will have the whole day to write. Note that each story (meaning THwKG and this one) are updated a day after each other now. But if they are not please know that I am either dead, dying, sick, swamped with homework, stu__**dying, **__or I'm just being lazy… if a story hasn't been updated within the time range of three days, please to PM me or something because it means I probably forgot… I am forgetful you know…_

_Kitty: KITTY! Its okay, I forgive you… the thing with Light in the last chapter was your idea, remember? Anyway… me and my friend have these random moment when we just scream out… we're drama queens though… once we were at the mall and we saw our grade 7 school teacher, note we absolutely hated him since he made grade seven a living hell. Now when we saw him, my friend being the random gay bum that he is, screamed out in the mall, pointing at the man and I was just like "You are so embarrassing -_-" …. Anyway… I have been good I guess. You?_

_Xenj: My leg is doing fine now! Okay it hurts now and then but its nothing I cant handle… I actually forgot to go to the doctor… see I'm sooo forgetful. How you?_

_To the two guests that reviewed, thank you! Though if you guys are going to review as a guest please put a name there so I can know what to call you! _

_Anyway… REVIEW _

_Bye! _


	13. Shock

**Disclaimer: Well… I don't own Death Note… yeah… but I do own this plot…**

**To Handle with Kid Gloves**

**Chapter 13: Shock**

…**^…**

**(Light's POV)**

I got absolutely no sleep last night. I just couldn't stop thinking about that kiss, and my reaction towards it. If I thought things were awkward before, things just doubled. It didn't help that we had to finish up that project today and knowing L, he'd probably talk about it…

He'll probably make up some excuse for forcing himself on me, but what I really would like to know is why didn't I stop him? And I had been participating in it as much as L was so I was as much in the wrong as he was. I seriously need to stop doing this… its messing with my brain and bringing up unwanted memories.

But still, this needed to be sorted out before it goes too far…and I'm afraid that I won't do anything to stop it if it did… something must be wrong with me. Not only am I kissing a guy, but I had allowed him to mark several places on my body, thankfully it was only the upper part that he left marks on…

"Light… I'm going to a meeting with Watari in an hour or so, do you still need help or can you manage?" came L's question. I look over to him and shake my head. "No, it's fine… I can manage" I mumble out and L nods his head. "Okay"

The tension in the room only grew after his sentence. We both kept busy, me by finishing the model and L by doing some thing or another. But the tension between us remained, and it wasn't the type of awkward tension or angry tension… this one was so much more dominant than those and it was something I couldn't really name.

I wanted to get rid of it though… I just couldn't take it and when I was going to finally speak, our door opened and in came Wammy. "L, we are leaving soon. Light-kun? How are you doing?" the old man asked me as he stood by the door, waiting patiently for L to get ready. "I'm… doing okay" I wasn't actually…

My hands were itching to cut and in a way, I felt sick to my stomach. "Ah, that's good. Any drawings that I haven't seen?" I almost forgot that the old man had shown an interest in my art work. "No, nothing" I was lying to him about that… I had new pictures and paintings. But they all either had L in it or other Wammy kids.

"I see. Well, we have to go" and with that they left the room, saying a quick goodbye first, leaving me alone in the room. I sigh out. 'This is all too troublesome'

But since they are gone and I'm alone it leaves me time to think about everything that happened over the past three months.

I made out with my enemy thrice, I kept on drawing pictures of my enemy and I have been having strange thoughts about my ENEMY. Not only that but I had one…graphic dream about him the other night…

I'm really trying to ignore everything though… it's just the lack of cutting that's making me go crazy. It has to be… if not, then why do all my thoughts revolve around L? He isn't anything special to me… he just can't be…and his male… it's wrong…

'_You filthy rat! Look at what you do to me! Look at how much it wants you" _those words… I heard them so many times… so many times… and with each time that those words uttered out that despicable beings lip, there was always torture for me. Be it physical, verbal, emotional, or mental.

Though I must say that the physical torture was nothing compared to the emotional and mental pain he put me through… physical things you can get used to but mental and emotional things is not something that someone gets used to quick. But then again…

Rape is not something that one can get used to either… especially when you are a male being raped by another male at the age of nine…

'_All you're good for is a quick fuck (1), a little pleasure. Nobody loves you and they never will You turned me into a monster, you brought this upon yourself you dirty brat' _I don't even remember who the owner of the voice was anymore… but everyday… every night… he'd tell me that it was all my fault…

'_Homosexuality is wrong, but this is your own fault' _he beat it into my head that homosexuals were something that the earth could do without, yet he was the male raping another male. I never understood though, I was only nine and things like that couldn't really register in my mind.

All I could think about was the dirty words and the pain. '_You make your family sick'_ and I always believed him and I still do…

I guess all the torture I went through changed me into the person I am today. _"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I kinda like the person you became… though there is some things that grind on my nerves about you, but those things are what make you, you, so I can't complain"_ L's voice plays in my head and I sigh.

His words had brought warmth to my chest then and even now, they still do, even if it's only a voice in my head. And it was that warmth that I didn't understand… and it was the confusion that brought up unwanted thoughts about my past that I've tried so hard to forget. But no matter how hard I try, it will never leave my mind.

Cutting always helped me to cope though… it made me think about the pain that I myself caused. It made me stop thinking about my past, even if it was just for a little while… but there was one thing that always played through my mind and not even the cutting makes it go away…

"_It's your entire fault"_

**(L's POV)**

Well, I can't say that I have been having the best of days. My 'meeting' had finished over two hours ago but I was reluctant to go back. I have been trying my best to delay going back. First I told Wammy that I wanted the best cheesecake, so we went on a hunt for one.

All the cheesecakes that I have eaten so far have been great, but I still haven't found the best one… "Ryuzaki, we have been to almost ever café in the city… please just pick one so we can go back to the orphanage"

"But…" I mumble out and the old man gives me a stern look. "But nothing, I have no problem with making sure you get what you want but we have to get back."

"But I don't want to go back…" I mutter out and the man looks at me with confusion. "But you never want to leave, why do you not want to go back all of a sudden? Did you and Light have a fight?" he asks, his tone not hiding the concern and confusion,

"No… we didn't fight…" I grumble out and this only confuses him more. "Then what happened?"

"We kissed" and right after I said those words Wammy's mouth went agape and his eyes went wide. An awkward silence followed as the old man stared at me with shock and confusion. "Three times actually…" I say, trying to break the awkward silence between us.

The man coughed once before composing himself again. "Okay, I understand now why you don't want to go back, but you are going to have to face each other sooner or later…" he tried with a comforting pat on my shoulder. "I would have never guessed that Light would actually kiss a guy…" Watari mutters out unconsciously.

"And why not?" I ask. The old man sighs out. "Let's go in there. If I am going to tell you anything, it will have to be in private" I nodded my head and follow the old man into the small café he pointed at. We took a seat at a secluded booth, ordering coffee and some cheesecake for me.

"L, what do you know about Light's past?" Wammy asked once the waitress left to make our order. "He was the son of Soichiro and Sachiko Yagami and the brother of Sayu Yagami. But all three died in a car accident when he was nine or so. He wasn't in the car at the time and rather at his dad's friend's house. I don't recall the name of the man but I do know that he looked after Light afterwards… but now Light is with us at the orphanage, has been since he was twelve, so I don't know what happened or why he is here"

"You are correct about all of that. But when Light was under the care of that man, he wasn't really being cared for…L, what I am going to tell you now is something you keep to yourself. You out of all people should understand though with what I am going to tell you"

I nod my head. "My lips are sealed" and with that the man started talking again. "When I first found Light, he was in an alley way, rolled in a ball, and he looked as if he was dying. He was extremely thin, dirty and had blood all over himself, the blood was his own though. I took him to the hospital after that, he had two broken bones, a lot of deep cuts and the muscles in his…butt were torn and bleeding… from that moment, I knew what the boy had been through…"

"He was raped?" I ask in shock. "Yes, and when I asked him about who did it to him, he wouldn't tell me anything… he kept asking for his mother and father, even though it had been about three years since their death. I brought in a psychologist but even she couldn't help but she did note that he had post-traumatic stress disorder

"So we treated him and he eventually caved in and told me. The man that took him in had done it. But he didn't tell me who the man was… he just said that he had managed to escape but that the man was probably out looking for him… and that's why I moved him to England to live at Wammy's…

"Every year though… he falls into a deep depression, always at the time of his parents and sisters death" I stare at the old man in shock. I couldn't believe my ears and I felt like I wanted to throw up. Light was raped? I guess that makes a little sense about his behaviour.

He was definitely cutting to make himself forget… but something like that can't be forgotten… "Here we go" came the soft voice of the waitress as she put our order down. "Please bring the check" I say before pushing away the cake and coffee, receiving a sigh from Wammy. "Yes, put the cake in a to-go box" the girl nods her head and takes off, the cake in hand.

After she came back we paid the bill and left for the Wammy's orphanage. I was still in shock about what I had been told…

**(Normal POV)**

When L and Wammy finally came back to the orphanage it was already late afternoon. L travelled up to his and Lights shared room while Wammy went down to the school where he was needed by one of the teachers.

L sighed to himself as he reached his room door. 'This was not something I was expecting…' he mumbles in his head as he reaches out his hand and holds onto the door handle. He opens the door and steps in but winces when a metallic smell hits his nose.

'Light…' he ran quickly to the bathroom and sure enough he found Light leaning against the bath tub, his arm hanging limply on the floor with a new set of cuts on it, blood was still oozing out of them but it wasn't as bad as the last time he found Light in the bathroom. "Get out" The brunette hissed out as he brought his uncut hand up to rake through his hair.

"No" L said, stepping closer to the younger teen. "Light… you can-."

"Shut up! Stop acting like you care when you don't!" the brunette snapped at L and the black haired male felt something in him twitch. "Stop acting like you like me when I know you don't! Just stop it! I have had enough already!"

"Li-."

"Don't Light me! I don't need you telling me what to do! Why can't you just leave me alone like everybody else?!"

"Light you can't do this to yourself the whole time! It's not healthy! And it's not going to help you with anything… Just please…" by now L was crouching in front of Light, and he was reaching out for the younger teen. "No! Why! Why do you care!? Why do you care when you don't like me?!" the teen said with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You're right… I don't like you…" L whispered out, looking Light straight in the eyes as he cupped the teen's cheek with his hands. "I don't like you… I love you" The brunette's eyes widen and he gapes at the black haired teen.

"Let me help you" L says as he takes the injured arm into his free hand. "Let me heal you"

"I hate you" The younger teen said as he let the elder clean his wounds.

"No you don't"

…**^…**

_A/N:_

_Hi there! Well… I hate to say this but the next chapter will be the last… and then an epilogue of course…Exams start soon so I wont be able to write for a while, that's why I'm finishing this. I wanted it to go longer… but maybe I write a sequel after my exams, which will be basically during the holidays where I can write every day! This will have a nice ending, cause its not like 'The Demon and the Light' where each one ends with a cliffy… speaking bout that, TDatL:N-B should be updated tomorrow. Right now I'm working on my other stories and I would like to get them finished._

_Kitty: Haha, I was going to make Mello or Matt walk in on them but I thought Near would be more funnier. Ai, me and my friend are officially not friends anymore… that's all I'm saying… How you by the way?_

_FairyWeasel: THANK YOU! I always thought that writing different POV's get annoying for my reader… which I hope it doesn't… if I had to write in one characters POV, I will never get a chapter done… I can't just think about what one characters is feeling, I think about all of them. _

_JGry: Thank you! _

_Gum: Gummy Bears! I just thought of that! that's my new nickname for you. I'm sorry that I hadn't updated… all will be explained though! How you doing?_

_Double L: HI THERE AGENT! Report on mission! Ah, why did I stop the agent thing? How are you?_

_Anyway… so… the reason I haven't been able to update is simple… my mom recently broke her leg, lower leg, and had to go for an operation. I was way too stressed out to write and believe me, I had tried. Sure it was only minor but anything could have gone wrong… I am sorry and I really wish I hadn't stopped writing cause now I'm not where I wanted to be. Anyway… I'm sure you all understand! _

_Oh, and who votes on a sequel to this? though remember that it will only be written once I find the time._

_1; who remembers this?_

_Ciao _


	14. My Love

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Death Note… **

**To Handle with Kid Gloves**

**Chapter 14: My Love **

_**[Two year later]**_

"When life throws you a curve ball, it's up to you to take the right turn to not crash" came a soothing voice, the sound echoing off the stone painted walls.

"As true as that is though, I fear I have made more than enough wrong turns in my life… but… I guess that ever since Ryuzaki caught me cutting myself that one day, my life has changed. I used to think that it was for worse but I soon realized that it was for the better"

"Yagami-san, this Ryuzaki that you have mentioned many times… what is he to you?" the voice, which belonged to a lady, asked out in a questioning tone. "Well… you see… I am not quite sure of where we stand… but I do know how he feels and I am not sure how I myself feel…"

"Try explaining him to me, I don't know if I will be able to help you identify your feelings, but I sure can try" the woman said with a warm smile as she looked over at Light with her grey/blue eyes.

"Well… I used to think that he was plain simple annoying, which I still do now and then… his got rowdy hair, has the fashion sense of a street kid, sits in a childish manner, and looks at a computer screen 24/7… but there are things that I like about him… like his eyes, they look grey but once you look deep into them you can tell that they are actually a light blue… his hair, although looking like a rats nest, is extremely soft and silky

"His got a kind heart and tries to help out wherever he can… he does things without expecting anything in return… his heart is pure gold and so are his intentions" Light finished off with a small smile on his lips. The smile dropped off his lips though as he irritably said "But let me tell you, when he gets cranky, you do not want to be anywhere near him. Although sweet and caring, he can be pretty cruel when his mood is sour"

The lady nodded her head and gave a small chuckle. "Well, I would say that you love him, but I doubt you will believe me…" the brunette only stared at her with contemplating eyes. "Maybe I do, I mean… it has been two years since he confessed his feelings to me…and since we started 'going out'" he whispered more to himself than he did to the woman across from him.

"Well Light, maybe you should go and tell him that… I'm sure just those words, a little hug, and maybe a little kiss, will make his day"

"And let me guess, next session I have to tell you all about it so that you can fan girl over it?" the woman grinned at him and shakes her head, red bangs swaying from side to side. "Light! I would never fan girl over a patient's relationship!"

"Do not lie. Yesterday Mizuki came in here with his boyfriend and you nearly freaked… you're a total Yaoi fan girl" again the woman only grinned. "Well, our session ended five minutes ago… I have couple counselling with the infamous Mizuki in ten minutes so I'm going to have to send you off now"

Light nods his head and gets up from the leather couch he was sitting on. He makes his way to the door but before he opened the door he turned back and looked at the other woman in the room. "Thanks, Keiko… for everything"

The girl smiles at the brunette and nods her head. "You're welcome" she said as Light left the room another male with blue like hair and another with ash blonde, walked in the room, greeting Light as he left.

**(Light's POV)**

These past two years have been rather hectic. L was 19, his birthday was coming up soon though, and I have already turned 18. We still live at Wammys house but L and I had already decided that it would be best to just leave and live on our own, together of course.

If I were to describe my relationship with L, it would definitely be one of love and compassion. And although L seems like the kind of person that doesn't care, he is really the biggest softy ever. He tells me more than once a week that he loves me and I find that I like it when he does…

Though I wouldn't admit it out loud or anything…

Driving home, or to Wammys, was rather peaceful. There was hardly any traffic and I guess that was due to it being midday on a Monday. Plus it was holiday for all students which meant that parents wouldn't be rushing around, trying to get their kid to school.

I enjoyed my peaceful rides though. They allowed me to think and well, it was just great not having noise around you.

After arriving back at Wammys, I park my car; which was given to me as a gift by Wammy himself, and head inside. When I enter the dormitory building the immediate thing I heard was "I'm going to cut you're nuts off, Matt!"

"L-senpai! Mello said he's going to cut my peanuts out!" came the response and I couldn't stop myself from chuckling at that. "Matt, you just insulted yourself" came that familiar voice that I grew to like, unfortunately.

"W-what?! You have such a bad mind! Mello said he was going to cut out my- oh…" at that time I was already leaning against the door frame and watching the whole scene. Mello was glaring at Matt, his face red, whereas Matt was hiding behind L who was sitting next to Near watching the albino kid piece together a puzzle.

"I wonder if you guys being smart at your age is good for you… L was smart at your age and look at him now. He's a perverted genius… that is exactly what you three will turn into" I said, interrupting their little moment. "Light! How can you say that? I am deeply offended" L said as he tried to pout but found that he couldn't. It was funny to watch though…

"Near wont become one, he's too much of a loser" Mello said as he stuck his tongue out. "Mello, he is not a loser. You are just jealous because he is higher than you"

"Light, did you forget that his intelligence is also past yours since he is first at Wammys now…?"

"Of course I didn't. but you know Mello, if you three could work together, as in be L's successors together, you'd probably be able to surpass L and myself put together" I say and Mello gives me a look of pure distaste. Sometimes I really felt sorry for the thirteen year old.

"I can work with Matt, but I cannot work with Near…" the blonde mutters out and I sigh. "Mello, you're too stubborn for your own good. One day you'll come to realise that you three together will be something far greater than L or me…"

"Light's right, you could be something greater… but Mello you seek to be number one which will someday be your downfall" if I wasn't here at Wammys for half of my life, I would have scolded L for talking to a thirteen year old like that… but I was here for half my life and I know that the kids here are highly intelligent and are taught to become L's successors, they know that following in the path of him can be dangerous, but they do it because secretly they adore him.

But Mello was leading himself into something much different. Wanting to be number one is not what L is about. L is right, wanting to be number one will be Mello's downfall.

"Mello, maybe you should consider working with Matt _and _Near… just for a month or so… I'll give you a case that you can work together on and if all goes great, and you find that you work great with those two, then I'll buy you a month's supply of chocolate but, if all goes wrong, you're all grounded for a month"

"Hey! That's not fair! How come Mello gets chocolate and we get nothing?" Matt complained as he glared at Mello who was grinning at him devilishly. "Fine… Matt, I'll get you… ten games, Near…I'll buy you a puzzle and a toy"

"And if you cooperate nicely I will bake you your favorite cookies" I say and both Matt and Mello beam up at me.

"Chocolate chip?!"

"Hazelnut?!"

"Yes, and ginger for Near" I say with a nod. "And what does L get?" the black haired male said as he looked up at me with a smirk. "L gets absolutely nothing considering its Matt, Mello and Near doing work here"

"Light-kun, that's not fair… what about all the cases I have already solved?" he said as he tried

"What are you guys talking about… you're confusing me…" Matt said as he puzzled over mine and L's conversation. "Matt, you are far too innocent… please stay that way though… do not allow Mello to corrupt you"

"Hey! I am not corrupting him! his skulls too think anyway… nothing will get through" Mello said as he pulled his tongue out at Matt who glared at him. "At least I'm not the stubborn self-centred one!"

The two bickered after that and I excuse myself and head up to my room. Now that I was officially out of Wammys school system, me _and_ L shared a room close to the teachers. Both of us taught some classes since we had the intelligence to do so.

Near, Mello and Matt shared a room currently, mainly because Mello refused to live in a room that had no Matt in it. They were best friends so I guess it was acceptable. Near didn't mind it though, he liked both Matt and Mello even though he never showed any indication of this.

"How was therapy?" a voice asks me and I nearly jump out of my skin at the suddenness of the voice. I turn to look at the owner of said voice and sigh when I see that it was only L. "It was okay… Keiko-san helped me with a lot of things today…"

"Is that so?" he asks me and I nod my head. I had only been going to therapy for a year now and on most days I have come home depressed or really quiet. L is quick to notice these changes and I can tell that he can see through my happy façade. Sure I wasn't depressed but I was feeling a bit down.

"Something's bothering you" he says bluntly as we reach our room door. I only sigh and take out my keys. "There is nothing bothering me"

"Light, I know you well enough to know that you are lying" L says and I sigh again. "Keiko said that I don't need any more therapy"

"Light, why is that bothering you?"

"I don't know… I guess I grew to like Keiko-san… she has helped a lot and become one of my good friends…"

"Yes but she can't help you forever. Besides… you have me" he says with a small grin. "And she will always be your friend, Light. Even though she is an old hag"

"L… She is only 25…" I say as I roll my eyes, something that I do regularly around L. "And you haven't even met her" I mumble out as I take a seat on my bed, well, mine and L's bed. "I technically know her"

"You haven't met her physically" I say with a sigh. "Finding out information as a 'precaution' does not mean you know her. That just makes you a stalker"

"But what if she was some murderer and we let her interact with you? I have to take these precautions, Light. Your safety is one of my top priorities"

"As sweet as that is, it's still considered stalking" L pulls his tongue out childishly at me and walks over to his side of the room. "Do you remember this?" he asks as he pulls out something from behind his wardrobe.

"Remember what?" I ask curiously as I watch him advance with what looked oddly like a canvas to me. "You did this not too long ago…" he says softly as he hands the object over to me. Holding it in my hand I could definitely tell that it was a canvas.

I turn it over and look at the picture portrayed, and I was too sure that my eyes started widening slightly. "L…this is…"

"The picture I begged and begged you to do, just for me, two years ago. Even though you didn't finish it…I cherished it because it was something from you… and I was hoping that maybe someday you would finish it…"

I stare at the picture. It was the one with both me and L. At first the picture was originally with me and him having our backs against each other with him looking at the viewer and me holding my head in my hands. But he had asked me to change it, and so I did.

I made it so that I was looking up but it wasn't at the viewer. I was looking at L through the corners of my eyes and he the same. Everything was still in sketch form, since I hadn't done much artistic things since my small breakdown.

"I can't believe you kept this…" I mumble out. "Like I said… it was something that you drew for me… and that isn't the only thing I kept… I kept all of your sketch books, that had pictures that you had forgotten about…"

"L…that's kinda creepy… but sweet creepy" I say as I hug him and peck him lightly on the cheek. If Keiko was here, she would certainly be flippin'.

"So you'll finish it?" he asks and I nod my head. "Anything for you, my love"

"I hope you mean that" he says and I chuckle. "I don't say things I don't mean"

"Don't lie, last month you said you would give me cheesecake if I gave you a foot massage… I'm still waiting for that cheesecake"

"Well you are never getting that cake… and I really do mean this… you are my love… you are mine and if I see someone dribbling all over you, I swear I'll cut them"

"I thought we got over the cutting?" he says with a nervous expression. "Yes, but that was cutting me that we got over… cutting other people is different towards cutting me"

"God damn you're sadistic… why is that such a turn on?"

**(Narrator speaking here)**

And so after Light finally confessed, sorta, to L, they lived happily ever after, adopted two kids named Apple and Pie and got a dog named Bob.

I'm joking.

But they did live happily, moving into a house together and adopted the three naughty chaps named Mello, Matt and Near as their own children, cause guy couples can't have and they didn't want any other kids other than the demon spawns.

But life wasn't going to be perfect. Some nasty things were going to make their selves known in their lives and they were going to have to find a way to overcome all the bad that was about to be thrown their way…

But was that bad?

…

_AN:_

_Okay… wow…I feel bad… I haven't updated any of my stories for like… one month… I should be ashamed… oh well… exams started up… totally killed me today but hey! I got home and thought "Ah, who cares, lets go finish a chapter" _

_Yeah, even though its exams, I'm trying my damned hardest to not lose my writing habits… I don't want to not write cause then I will never wanna finish a story… which I want to do… _

_This was the second last chapter… the next chapter is just going to be some insight into the sequel. And yes, they adopted the three hell spawns, Near counts… nobody can be that cute… _

_Sooo … are you all mad at me? I feel like you are… _

_Kitty: Hey Kitty! How have you been? I'm sorry that I haven't updated… truly….anyway, what have you been up to?_

_Gummy Bears: hey gummy bears! How you doing? Oh, thanks for your review!_

_Double L: Hey! How you doing?! What have you been up to?_

_So… I don't know when the next chapter will be up… maybe at the end of the week, maybe a few days from now… we never know… but, two weeks from now school will be closing up for the year and I get a month and a half holiday… which means I will be able to update much more frequently!_

_Ciao!_


	15. final

_**[1 year later]**_

**(L's POV)**

"L, I really don't think it looks right over there" Light called out from behind me. "It's just one painting; it doesn't have to be the center of our room…" Light said with a exasperated sigh.

"Technically it isn't the center of the room. It's merely above our bed, where it should be" I say as I straighten the painting, that Light had finally finished, on the wall above our bed.

"And now its going to be the first thing people look at when they come in here" Light says with a groan. I adjust the painting once more before turning around and sitting down on the soft bed underneath me. "And tell me Light, who is going to be walking into _our _room? Only the boys and us live here and I doubt anybody from Wammys is going to come here."

"But still… I have to look at it each time I come in here…" Light sighs out. "Come on, don't worry about such mundane things. Today is our first day living together!"

"L, we have lived with each other since we were small… now doesn't make much of a difference…" the brunette says with a straight face. "Yes, but this is our own _house_. it isn't a small room that we have to share. It's a big house just for me, you and the demon spawns"

"Technically speaking, it is a small room that we are sharing…"

"Light, you are ruining the moment." The brunette only rolls his eyes at me and walks out the room. "L, sometimes I wonder why I'm with you"

"The same can be said for you, Light" I say as I jump off the bed and catch up with him. This house wasn't big, but it certainly wasn't small. It was a three bedroom home with two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room and of course a dining room. Though I don't know if we will ever use the dining room… we don't seem like the type of family that will eat together…

"Care to explain then?" the brunette asks and I grin. "Light, when I first met you, I thought you were a spoiled brat who tried to groom himself down to perfection. You annoyed me greatly, and I didn't get annoyed quickly.

"As we grew older that annoyance didn't subside, it grew stronger and I grew to despise you… I hated how you were fake towards other people and how you hid behind a mask… but when I found you that one day in the bathroom, covered in blood, I felt sorry for you… but I wanted to know why you did that to yourself… so I made it my goal to become your friend

"And I succeeded, didn't I? But even though I did, I forgot about wanting to know why you had cut… all my attention become revolved around you… it was silly really…I never thought I would start liking you, who was technically my enemy… but somehow I just couldn't stop myself…

"You were like a brittle flower and I felt compelled to protect you. But even so, there are days I wonder why I fell in love with you"

"And that is how you ruin a moment" came a small voice and both me and Light look behind us to see Matt and Mello smiling up at us. Both Light and I had already stopped in our tracks so we weren't surprised that the small brats were able to sneak up and listen to our conversation.

"L, you know… we sometimes wonder why we love you… you're sometimes mean and scold us for doing silly things… but why are we asking 'why'. All our answers were always in front of us, we just didn't realize it. We love you guys because you have the purest of hearts, and no matter how much you like to deny it, you guys love each other very much… and us of course… your world would be incomplete without us" the blonde says with a grin.

Light snorts and answers sarcastically "Yes, every L and Light needs their demon kids named Near, Matt and Mello" The blonde and brunette grin mischievously. "See! You need us!" Matt shouts with his mischievous grin still plastered across his face. Mello nodded his head next to the bouncy brunette, his own excited grin forming on his child like face.

**(Light's POV)**

"You guys are in-complete without us" I roll my eyes at the two boys. 'Oh my, what was I thinking when I adopted them?' I ask myself silently.

"Now. If I am not mistaken, you three have a case to get started on in the morning. How about we put some food in those bellies and then some soap on that skin and then tuck you in bed, hmm?" I ask and Mello groans. "I still can't believe you are making us work together_..." _Mello grumbles out and I had to remind him what they would each be getting once they solved the case._  
><em>

"Yeah, fine... but what if we can't solve it?" The blonde asks and before I could answer, L beat me to it.

"You will, so you don't have to worry. If I knew you wouldn't be able to solve this case, I wouldn't have given it to you" He said with one of his smiles that looked forced but were really real.

The three boys said nothing after that, though Near hardly said anything anyway so there was no difference there.

Near was a odd little kid. He was quiet and shy but once he warmed up to you he was, well, less shy and a teeny bit more talkative. He got made fun of a lot at Wammys, and not only because of his hair color but because of his shy nature. But on few occasions Mello stuck up for him since the little kid couldn't, or wouldn't, do so for himself.

As much as Mello liked to deny it, I knew that he cared for Near like a baby brother or at least a close friend. If he didn't he wouldn't have wanted to stay with me and L because the snowball was with us. But that blonde was too proud to admit to something such as actually liking Near as a brother or a close friend.

Matt on the other hand as a sweet kid. He liked to keep peace between him and all the friends he made. He may have seemed like the type of kid that didn't quite get along with others but he was the exact opposite. He has a fun personality that makes the smaller kids want to be his friends. It was really a fitting trait for him.

And then there was L... L was... well, he was L. There isn't really a way to describe him... He has a weird personality, weird characteristics and knows how to push me over the edge, and not in a sexual way... okay... sometimes in a sexual way...

I couldn't really complain about the family I had now... I loved them with all my heart and I wouldn't trade them for anything.

Though I could tell what awaited me soon...

Premature gray hairs and ugly frown lines...

I guess it will be all worth it in the end.

_**...*...**_

_**Hello there! Well... this is officially the last chapter for this story... I dunno when the sequel will be up and that's because I haven't started on it yet... but there will be one! I just want to get a few of my stories done and then I will come back to it. Those that read the 'DatL' series, you will notice how 'Newborns' has not been updated... I'm putting that on hold for now so that I can finish up one of my stories, or at least get it to a reasonable point. **_

_**Well. I wanna thank those that always reviewed, you made me very happy! i wanna thank all those that read this story and for sticking to it! **_

_**Bye, for now!**_


End file.
